The Angels and The Immortals
by MariaParraga
Summary: Alexandria lives between two worlds the Angels and the Gods, their natures always in a constant battle. Only a few know the truth about her, The Clave can't know, and the Gods that inevitably knew the truth didn't like her existence. Everything was fine until she arrive to the New York institute.
1. Chapter 1: Everything is Going to Change

-Well you didn't get any worse than you already were so, i guess that's something.-

Presumptuous bastard she thought, of course when you were that good with the sword like he was, apparently you had the right to show off. They were training in the weapons room of the Blackwell house, it had been hours since they started practice with the swords and despite how much she tried, she couldn't feel fine with the weight of this particular one and that bug her a lot!

-Hey stop mocking me and keep attacking me, i need to be good at this.-

-I don't know why all the fuss, you can always use your bow you know.-

-Well arrows are not forever, do they?.-

-Alex! you know what i mean.-

She knew perfectly what he was talking about, she just rather not go that way.

-Derek just leave it alone please!, and keep training.. at this time this is the best that i can do to remain calm.-

-Okay… Again!

This was part true, training was the only thing that help her not to blow up out of control.. Was the only moment that she could feel at peace with herself and with every problem that surrounded her… Suddenly in a slip cause by her thoughts, her cousin attack her and she ended up in the floor again.

-And… i think this counts as the tenth time you end up like this… i thought you were better than this.-

-You're an idiot and if it wasn't becous…- her random insult to her cousin was interrupted by her uncle arrival to the room.

-Hummph… Alex i see you're getting better with the sword.- he was obviously mocking her.

Her uncle was her mother's parabatai and he also was the most kind person she ever met, she love him for been everything she needed since her mother died.

-Hey uncle Nick, What's up?.-

-I have something to say to you kids but not here, so please go get a shower because honestly you two, Stink!.- he said smiling at them.- I'll be waiting for you in the study in a hour.- Once said that he turned around and got out of the room, leaving her and her cousin totally confuse.

-Well that was… Illuminating.-

-Yeah right.. i wonder what my father wants.-

-Whatever it is, it's going to keep you from kicking my ass again so, fine by me.- Alex said smiling at him

Derek was her parabatai, her cousin, her best friend, he was one of the reasons why she hadn't gone crazy.. Only one of the reasons… She thought in her brother, the one who saw only in the summers, and the one she had come to love as much as she love Derek. Despite he was so far from her and that in her opinion she was a constant annoyance in his life, he always was there for her when she needed him the most, helping her to understand everything that other people couldn't explain. She wondered what he was doing and if she should send him a message .

-Hey are u listening to me?.- Derek said offering her a hand to stand up.

-What?.-

-Nothing it doesn't matter.- He said smiling at her.- Come on my father will be waiting for us.-

10 minutes passed since they arrive to the studio when her uncle nick show up with a very curious look in her eyes that made Alex wonder what was going on.

-So Dad what's up?.-

-As you well know, you two are 18 now and that means that you already finish your studies her in Idris.- He look at them waiting for a reaction to his words but when he saw that it wasn't going to be one he continue.- Therefore i decided that u are going to travel to keep learning in some place else.-

-WHAT?.- Alex said standing up of her seat.

-Travel where?.- Derek ask to his father looking at him like he was crazy

-You are going to live fore as long as you need to in the New York institute.-

-Have you lost your mind? you know i can't go there.-

-Alex this is going to be good for you and for Derek it'll make you better warriors.-

-Dad NO! Alex wouldn't be safe there, they are going to find her.-

-Oh Gods!… I'm going to be Dog food!.-

-Alexandria.- Her uncle said to her with sadness in his voice.- This is the best thing for you; besides i thought you'd be happy that you get to see your brother more often.-

Her brother she thought…. well that was a good thing but still…

-You are going to be safe, i already talk to the head of the institute and she'll be waiting for you at the end of the week.-

-You talk to her? you didn't tell her the truth about me did you?.-

-No, i only said that you needed some security extra…-

-But… Dad why? it's going to be a lot harder to keep alex safe there no mentioning how difficult is going to be for us to keep the secret.-

-Son, you have been in this house since you were little, you need to get out, try other things and this will be the best for you to do that.-

-Well if that's what you think it's the best… then so be it.-

-ALEX!.- Derek said with desperation i his voice.

-No! Derek your dad's right.- She said giving him a look that she knew it will make him to shut up.- It's the best thing for us… we have to learn like should an i… I well i'm going to be fine.-

-Alright then, you're going trough the portal to London and there you'll catch a fly…

-NO!…-Alex scream.- NO… i.. i can't fly…-

-Ohh yeah i forgot.. sorry.- her uncle said with a little blush in his cheeks.- You're going on a boat, go and get ready you'll leave in the morning.-

Once the meeting was over, Alex went to her room thinking in everything her uncle just said to them.- New York she thought.. she like that city, she didn't knew much there only what she could see in the summers… Yes she was a little happy because she could see her brother more often, but despite that, the fear didn't stop coming to her thoughts..

Her secret wasn't going to last, there.. she knew that for sure..

She wasn't going to give up, she'll do everything it takes to make sure no one finds outs the truth about her.

She was a Nephilim and a Demigod and no one could know.

**What did you guys think of the first chapter so far? Please leave me a review in my inbox with your thoughts. I hope you guys like it. Remember English is NOT my first language so sorry for the mistakes also * I do not own a lot of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan***


	2. Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood

The New York Institute

A year has past since the mortal war ended, and everything went back to normal.

They were gathered in the library waiting to know which was the assignment that his mother had for them. Despite that Jace had decided to wear the last name of his biological father and be a Herondale, he still considered Maryse the only mother he had known, when she came inside, she sat on the desk and finally told them.

-You need to go to the low part of Brooklyn, it has been reported several mundane disappearances and according to a very reliable source, this is because of a group of vampires that are out of the law, i need you to go there and find out what is really going on.-

-Ok, we're on it.- said Isabelle, that already had started walking towards the door.

-Wait!, Isabelle i'm not done talking with you, sit.- once that Izzy sat she continue.- Tonight two new persons will arrive to the institute, they will live here with us so please be nice.-

-New people?.- Said Isabelle surprise.

-To live her for how long?.- was everything that Alec asked

-They'll live her for as long as they need.- her mother said

-But why for as long as they want?.- said Jace.- Mom we already had to put up with the arrival of the idiot of Matt, isn't that enough?.-

-Hey!.- said Matt.- Be careful with what u said.-

-Oh please! you are an idiot everybody knows it.-

In that moment Matt looked at him like if he wanted to rip off his head, thing that was very funny to Jace.. Those moments are valuable… That boy, thought Jace, Matt Carstairs, made him the creeps always going around with an alarming calm in his walk, always looking at them like they were small fly's trapped in the big net that was the universe… he was definitely an idiot.

-Jace.- his mother scolded him.- They come from Idris and it's the institute's duty to shelter everyone who need's it.-

-Well and who are supposed to be these people that are coming tonight?.- asked Alec with a disinterest in his voice that made Jace get angry, of course he lived with Magnus, so he didn't had to put up with whoever came.

-They are, Alex and Derek Blackwell.- his mother answered him.

-Blackwell?.- said Isabelle.- isn't that the family that always kept in something like their own circle of Hunters?.-

-What do u mean with "Their own circle of hunters"?.- asked Matt

-Well apparently they're always together, and with "always together" i mean that they only relate with the closest family even the Parabatai are chosen between cousins and brothers.- Izzy explain to them.

Wow… thought Jace, so they are Elite hunters… Maybe this is not that bad, after all it's been a while since i met a shadowhunter of my age as good as me.

-Forgive me the question Maryse but if they don't relate with anybody what are they going to do here?.- asked Matt with that Damn calm in his voice that he always had.

-Everything that Mr. Blackwell said to me was that they are coming to continue their studies and their training, now leave, and do what i ask.-

When they were in the door she call them again and told them.-Remember be early to receive our guests.-

-Don't worry.- Derek told her.- Everything is going to be fine.

Alex had spent the whole trip worried so she only looked at him and smile, she was a little sad because the trip on the boat had ended, and that they were on their way to the institute. She recalled the trip and how happy and safe she felt, of course they were in her father's territory and there was nothing that could happen to her in there.

Her father of course is Poseidon, God of the sea and the Storms, she remembered the moment when she found out, the first day she spent in the Half-Blood camp, it happened in her 15 birthday, her uncle gave her a letter that her mother had left, in the letter her mother said to her that she was different and that if she wanted to know the truth about who she was, she had to go to a place where her father wanted to send her.. which was weird because in the 10 years that her mother was with her, she didn't mention her father not even once… When she got there, she saw a sign that said Camp Half-Blood and she imagine that by Half-Blood they referred to Half Angel, Half Human.. boy she was wrong!… The first thing she notice was the other kids, they didn't had marks and didn't had scars like she had, and also that they were looking at her like if she was a freak, which, in retrospect was true.

-Excuse me.- she said to the two men who were in the big house that was at the center of the place.- I.. well i don't know if this is the right place that i'm supposed to be.-

-And what place is that.- asked one of the men.

-My mother told me that my father wanted to send me there so i.. i don't know.-

The two men looked at each other and then looked at her. Alex couldn't help but look at them with curiosity, the man on the right was short and chubby with a look in his eyes of annoyance and the other man was old with long hair and in a wheelchair, he was looking at her like if it were the weirdest thing that she was there.

-And tell me kid, who are you?.- asked the one on the wheelchair.

-I'm Alex Blackwell, who are you?.- she asked him.- could you tell me sir. what am i doing here?.-

-First things first Alex how did u find this place?.-

-Well i.. i.. my mom, she left me a letter that she wrote before she died and told me what i already told you, that my father wanted to send me here in the letter was the coordinates of this place.- Alex said,starting to get nervous because of the look full of hate that the chubby one was giving to her, but she held out the letter from her mother to the one on the wheelchair and she wait until he looked at her again full of astonishment.

-You get here on your own? without anyone's help?.- he asked her

-Yeah, why would i need help?.- she said confuse.

-You don't have any human part in you kid.- the chubby one snapped at her.

-Of course i'm human.. well at least the half of me it is, isn't that what everyone is her? Nephilims?.-

-Nephilims? as in half Angels, half humans?… oh this is bad.- said the one on the wheelchair.

-What is going on? what do you mean.- she said.

-Kid.. your mother never talk to you about your father?.- he asked her.

-No sir, all she said to me was that she met him one summer here in New York while she was trying to get away from the shadowhunters life.-

-I see.. please come and sit here for a moment.-

While she was walking to the porch of the house the chubby one get up of his seat, snapped the fingers and disappeared.

-But…but.- said Alex surprised.

-Don't worry he'll be back, sit please.- the man looked at her with so much calm and determination that she just did what he said.- have you ever studied the Greek mythology?.- was everything he asked her.

-Yes of course.- she told him.- Gods and Goddesses, the Olympus, Titans, all of that but what has to do that with me?.-

-Well if you are here of course is because your father is.. a God.-

-A God? but that can't be possible can it?, no way it can't be right.- but how couldn't be.. she thought, after all, she had always been taught that all stories were true.

-Let me ask you something.- the old man started to said but was interrupted when a kid of black hair and green eyes that look a lot like her arrive.

-Hey Chiron.- he said to the old man.- the teams are ready for tonight's game.- then he looked at her with curiosity and said.- and who are u?.-

-Percy.-Chiron call the boy.- She's Alex and she just got here.-

-And who is her father or her mother.- the boy asked

-Father, and we still don't know please sit down for a moment with us when i finish talking with her would you please show her the camp?.-

-Sure.- Percy said.

-As i was saying Alex.- Chiron continue saying to her like he was never interrupted.- let me ask you something.. when you read.. the letters float on the page?.-

-How do u know that?.- Alex asked angrily, nobody knew that, only her cousin and he always mock her for that.

-Well that's because your mind is made to read ancient Greek not English, same as the ADHD you probably have.-

-I'm training all the time so, i don't see how could i know.- when he heard that, the boy, Percy she remembered his name., looked at her in a weird way.

-Sir..- she said omitting the look of the boy.- what do u mean? what is it that i am?.-

-Well isn't that obvious? you are a Demigod of course.- the old guy told her.

-Demigod? but how? how could you be half God and.. well half Angel?.- Percy who had been playing with a piece of rope, sit very still and said.

-Angel? but what… Chiron what is she talking about?.-

-Quiet Percy.- Chiron said to him.- Alex about that i don't know, but what i do know is that a lot of things are going to want to use you for what you are, there is a lot more things that we know, all i can tell you is that here you are going to be safe, now Percy take the girl to the cabin.-

She wanted to keep talking with the old man but he was very clear, the conversation had ended so she got up and finally said to him.

-Chiron, they know isn't it?

-Know what, who? darling.-

-The Gods of course, they know what i am.-

-I can't assure u that, but they probably do.-

-So what's going to happen to me?.-

-Let's not get worry for that now, go, go with Percy, and Alex.. welcome to the Half-Blood Camp.-

**What did you guys think? Please leave me a review in my inbox with your thoughts. I hope you guys like it. Remember English is NOT my first language so sorry for the mistakes also *I do not own a lot of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan***


	3. Chapter 3: Poseidon's Mark

-Well that was interesting, what was all that?.- Percy asked

-I really doubt that is convenient for me to tell you, where are we going?.-

-To the cabin 11 you are going to stay there until we know who is you father, thing that shouldn't take long.-

-And how are u supposed to know?.- Alex asked with genuine curiosity, "i wasn't very surprise after all i was raise to believe in everything.. but nor knowing how things work in this new world in which apparently she belonged, well she couldn't help but feel curiosity.

-Ahh that.- he said smiling at her.- usually it's a very big glowing signal over your head with the symbol that represents your father or mother.-

-Excuse me?.- she said with the eyes wild open.

-Don't worry you'll see, Hey! Annabeth.- Percy called a girl that was short distance from them.

-Okay, and who is your father or mother?.-

He tensed a little on the shoulders but he answered anyway

-My father.. he is Poseidon.-

-Like the God sea Poseidon?, the one of the Big three?.-

-Yeah, that one.-

In that moment the girl that Percy called before reach them and said.-

-Seaweed Brain.- She said smiling at him.- Who is she?.- the girl said looking at her and in that moment that Alex saw directly to her eyes she was shocked not only because of the color of her eyes which were of a grey that honestly wasn't normal, if not for her look, a look so quiet and peaceful as reckless and determined.

-She is Alex.- said Percy.- she just got here.

-Alex, this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies.

-And does she know who is her godly parent?.-

-No but.- Alex who had get tired of they ignoring her interrupted Percy.

-I'm right here you know?.- she said impatiently.- No i don't know who is my father.-

-Well don't worry about that, you'll found out.- Annabeth said, she walked with them while Percy guided Alex through the camp, by the stables (Where they had Pegasus) which was awesome for her, and through the training fields which didn't surprise her at all.

-So Alex.- Percy asked while they were walking through the cabins.- What are all those tattoos you have?.-

Alex replied tensed and shortly.

-Those aren't tattoos, those are marks.-

-Marks.- he said surprise.- that has to do with what you were talking with Chiron right? that about Angels?.-

-Angels? Percy what thing about Angels?.-

-HEY! stop okay?, this isn't something i'll like to share, not until i know it's safe.. are we clear?.-

-It's okay, you'll notice that you can trust us.- Percy told her smiling at her, but she wasn't listening at all, she was looking at a girl that was fighting with other kids.

-Hey who is she?.- she asked Percy

-What.. oh.- he said when he notice who she was looking at.- She is Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares God of war, you better not bother her she.. well she's a nasty piece of work.- Annabeth laugh with that and when she stopped she said to him.

-You shouldn't say that Perc..-

-Well that's the truth.-

-I don't want to pull u out of your little bubble of fun but, she is coming here.

-New girl ah? and who are you brat?.- the girl said with a superiority tone that made Alex wish to beat the crap out of her to put her in her place.-

-Come on Clarisse don't start the problems.- Annabeth started to said but Alex interrupted her immediately.

-I'm Alex, not brat.- she told her with the same tone.

-Ohh, a brat with a temper.- Clarisse mock her.- come let's see if you learn a few things.- and Clarisse grabbed her by the elbow almost hurting her, Alex that already had lost her patience kicked her and let go of her grip.

-What that…- Clarisse said and began to attack her, she move and push Clarisse, being a Shadowhunter body fights were a piece of cake for her… Clarisse looked at her as if she wanted to kill her at instant and when Alex saw that she just smile.

-I don't care if you are the daughter of the God of war, if you know what's best for you and i really hope you do, you'll stay away from me.-

-You… u better watch your back!.- she said before she went to her cabin.

when Alex went back to were Percy and Annabeth were she saw they were looking at her with astonishment.

-What!.- she snapped at them.

-How did you do that.- Annabeth asked her.- we had never seen anyone do that to Clarisse much less a new camper.-

-Yeah, well„ she deserve it.- she saw Percy and he was looking at her like he knew something that she didn't.

-Come on we'll take you to your cabin.- he finally said.

Later that night she was sit in the cabin 11 table, she knew now that was the cabin of Herme's sons and those who still don't know who was the godly parent, when Chiron got up and told them that it was time to play capture the flag, she didn't knew what he was talking about so she asked the boy that was sitting next to her.

-It's a game of course, the cabins form alliances and those alliances split in two teams, the winner is the one that captures the other team's flag.

-And what's the prize?.-

-Schedules on the showers and that sort of things.-

-Ohh and in which team are we?.-

-Today we are with Athena's cabin.- he told her, pointing to the table were Annabeth was.- they are the leaders of the red team and The Ares cabin are the leaders of the blue team.-

-And we fight with what?.-i asked, i was starting to get excited about the game.

-With anything, swords, knives, daggers those kind's of stuff.-

"Anything" i thought.

-Even bows and arrows?.-

-Sure.-

Half an hour later everyone was in position waiting for the signal, while she was getting ready she notice that Percy was also in her team, thing that for an unknown reason like her. When Chiron gave the signal to start, she did what she always does in a battle, climb in the biggest tree she saw and start shooting arrows to anyone she saw wearing a blue shirt with careful of to not kill someone of course, when she saw that everyone was looking around from which part the arrows were coming even the persons in her own team she just started laughing. "This is more fun than i thought" she said to herself. When she ran out of arrows, she jump down from the tree easily, landing on the sand she notice that Chiron was watching her with amusement in his face, she gave him a smile and then ran off, she was reaching the hill when a really big boy of blue armature hit her.

-Ouch!.- she said rubbing her nose.

-So you are the girl that humiliate my sister?, nobody mess with Clarisse without messing with me kiddo.-

-Oh God you too?, who the hell are u?.-

-I'm Mark but i really doubt that matters.- he said and the next thing she knew was that he was beating her, she fell on the sand for a moment, it took her a second to get over the punch and when she did, she got up grab her bow and then hit him, when he looked at her again she saw that the bow had made him a really big cut in his face that apparently amuse him.

-Well, well she is a real fighter.- he grab his sword and with a movement he had made her a cut that was from her elbow to her wrist.

-Well, well.- she said mocking him.- apparently you are good too.- with new determination she dodged the blow that he was going to give, she turned around and when he least expected, she gave him a kick on his knees that made him fell on the ground, when he fell he dropped his sword so she took it from the ground and then nail it on his sleeve so he couldn't move without making himself a cut on his shoulder, she raise her head and saw that a lot of the campers were around her, she saw Percy and Annabeth holding the blue team's flag and looking her with surprise and the she saw Clarisse.. boy that was a look that could kill.

-I told it to your sister and now i repeat it to u, if u know what's best for you, you'll stay away from me.- she grab her bow and walked down the hill to the cabin.

That night, all were having dinner in the center of the camp, when Alex notice that everyone was looking at her, she stopped eating and asked.

-What?, why are you looking at me like that?.-

-Alex.- Percy said smiling at her and pointing to the top of her head. She looked up and understand what Percy was talking about that afternoon, a symbol, green a very shiny, a Trident had form above her head.

-What does that mean?.- she asked scared

-It means.- Chiron said.- that you and Percy are brothers, that your father is Poseidon, Hail! Alexandria Blackwell daughter of the God of sea.-

-Poseidon.- Alex repeat, she didn't like the way that Chiron was looking at her, like if very bad things were about to happen but then she looked at Percy and all the concern got away, he was smiling at her, a big smile full of affection.

-Well you don't look surprised.-

-Is that you look a lot like me.- he said smiling.- it's your hair, your eyes but mostly you attitude, that.- he said very carefully.- it's Poseidon's mark.-

-My attitude? what do u mean?.-

-Our father told me one, the Ocean doesn't like to be contain.-

After that everything in the camp was easier, she had a brother to talk to and trust to, he was two years older than her and much taller, but he treated her as an equal, she told him about the Shadowhunters and her marks, and he told her about their father, her other brother, the powers they share and what she could do with them, and he also the war with Kronos and all that he passed, told her about Annabeth that now she knew was his girlfriend and she told him about her uncle, Derek and what it means to be a Parabatai.

The last day in the camp Chiron approached her in his wheelchair.

-Alex.- he said.- the best thing for yo is not to tell anyone what you truly are, not a lot a people would understand. and they would want to use your power for the wrong reasons, you're a very powerful kid so you need to be very careful.-

Those words had remained in her head since that day, she said goodbye to Percy and Annabeth and went back to Idris; and like Chiron said to her she didn't told anyone what she was, only to her uncle and Derek who looked at her in disbelief but that eventually understand and accepted her for what she truly was.

She went back every summer since that day, every time with less marks that she said to herself didn't need as long as she had water.. She met Tyson her Cyclops brother who she loved for how funny he was, and she became friends with Mark and even Clarisse, and after the war with Gea with Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank. She loved her time in the camp more than the time she spent in home. She remembered the second year in the camp and the moment she was saying goodbye to her brother when he said to her.-

-Hey, i got something for u.- and show her a beautiful silver ringwith a Trident impressed on one side and her name in the other.

-Wow it's beautiful thanks.- she said taking off her Blackwell Family ring and putting the one her brother just gave her.

-Our father gave it to me as a gift for u.-

-Our father? why didn't he gave it to me himself.-

He just laugh at her and said.- Easy sis, when the time's right you'll met him, he did told me to tell you that he hopes you make him proud of you and about the ring he said and i quote "Use it well".-

-Use it well? what's that suppose to mean?.-

-Come on throw it.- She did what he said and throw the ring in the air, the ring became a Bow and a carcaj full with arrows that glow, she looked at Percy super surprised.

-What that…-

-The magic of the Gods little sis, the arrows and the Bow are made of Celestial Bronze so it would kill anything that attack you except humans of course.-

-The arrows are so pretty.- she said admiring them.- but they aren't going to last for to long.-

-Don't worry about that, the arrows are never going to end.-

-But that's impossible.-

-You are the daughter of a God, nothing is impossible.-

**Present day!**

-Alex, Alex!.- Derek called her

-What..-

-Alex wake up, we arrive to the New York institute.

**What did you guys think of the first chapter so far? Please leave me a review in my inbox with your thoughts. I hope you guys like it. Remember English is NOT my first language so sorry for the mistakes also * I do NOT own all of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan***


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival

They went back to the institute after the investigation that Maryse had sent them, take them to a dead end. Jace thought that something weird was going on on that place but seeing that his friends didn't though the same he did and went back home he preferred to not say anything. They were at the library talking to his mother about everything that had happened when they heard the institute's bell.

-That must be the Blackwell boys.- his mother said getting up from her seat.- well are you coming with me to receive them or are u going to wait here?.-

All of them exchange glances but in the end was Jace the one who talked.-I think it's better if we wait here mom.-

20 minutes later his mother got back with a really big boy of brown hair and almost orange eyes and for his surprise with a girl, a very beautiful girl, he thought when he saw her, he had a girlfriend of course and he love her more than anything in the world but, he knew how to appreciate beauty and the beauty of this girl was so many that left him very impressed.

-Guys these are Alex and Derek Blackwell.- his mother told them pointing first to the girl and then to the boy.

-Alex, Derek.. these are Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Matt, they live here in the institute.- They nodded and say a short hello to all of them and Jace notice the girl was playing with a ring she had on her finger, that he assume was her family ring when he heard the boy talking.

-Mrs. Lightwood, thank u for letting us stay here in the institute for as long as we need to.-

-Don't worry i talk with your father and he explained everything to me, besides it's our duty to give shelter to every Shadowhunter that need's it.-

-Wait a minute!.- Jace suddenly said and everybody looked at him like he was crazy.

-What Jace?.- his mother asked him

-It doesn't supposed to be two boys that were coming? i mean she's a girl.-

-Yes i am, at least i was the last time i check myself in the mirror.- the girl said to him with a tone in her voice that Jace definitely didn't like.

-You're a girl and your name is Alex.- he glanced at Alec, that was sitting next to him looking at him asking to shut up.

-Do you have a problem with that?.- the girl said looking at him with hate.

-It's a boy's name.-

-No,- she said correcting him.- it's a shortcut for my name.

-And what's your name?.-

-I don't think that's your problem pretty boy.- and when she said that Jace felt that all of his body tensed.

-It is my problem since you're going to live here with us.- Jace told her with the same amount of hate in his voice.- Besides i don't see what's the problem it's just a name.-

-Names.- she told him very carefully.- are powerful things kiddo.-

-And what's that suppose to mean?.-

-You don't want to know.- she said and then the boy who had been watching the discussion put one hand on her arm as to prevent her from talking more, saying no to her with his head.

-Jace.- his mother scolded him.- stop beeing so rude, i'm sorry guys he usually is.. well forget it.-

-And what are you?.- Isabelle said looking at the boy with a lot of interest.- cousins, brothers, aunt and nephew, what?.-

-We are cousins and also Parabatai but i don't see what's that has to do with anything.-

-Well it's just curiosity, your family is very mysterious.-

-ISABELLE!.- Maryse said.

-Well they are!.- Isabelle said shrugging.

-Don't worry Mrs. Lightwood.- the boy said to Maryse.- we are used to the questions.-

Matt that didn't had spoken in the whole time they were there, and that only had been looking at the girl finally said. "Maybe he also thinks that girl is alarmingly beautiful" thought Jace.

-You don't talk very much do you?.- he asked directly to the girl

-I don't have a lot to say.- she said back.

-Wait, why he gets a nice answer and i don't?.- Jace asked her.

-Because he seems like a nice guy and you on the other hand are rude.-

-Okay!..- this time was Alec the one who talked.- Mom i think it's best for everybody to go to sleep, the moods are heating up and these guys should be tired from their trip.-

-Yes, you're right Alec, Isabelle take Alex to her room and Matt take Derek to his.- Maryse said obviously trying to involve Jace.

Everyone left, to go to their rooms, and Jace that couldn't shake off the feeling that the girl was hiding something follow her and Isabelle down the aisle.

-Oh.. the pretty boy comes to keep bugging me doesn't it?.- the girl said with a mocking smile on her face.

-Well apparently you're hiding something and i want to know what is it.- he said

-Jace, leave her alone.. mom it's going to be mad if she found's out that you are bothering her.- his sister told him angrily.- this is your toom.- she said to Alex.- According to my mom all of your baggage it's there so anything you need let me know.-

-Yes.. ahmm were is the training room?.- Isabelle surprise by her question took a few minutes to answer.

-Up on the stairs the second door on the left.-

-Thank u very much.- the girl said, then she turned around and ran towards the stairs, Isabelle and Jace looked at each other and then Jace said.- What the hell is wrong with that girl.- Isabelle made a sound of annoyance and went to her room, Jace doubt for a moment and then followed the girl to the training room, he reach her on the half of the stairs grab her by the wrist and said.-What's your problem?.-

She looked at him, directly to the eyes and Jace saw in them the most green of the greens, he thought in Clary and in how her eyes reminded him to the most shiny of the emeralds, but the eyes of this girl… It was like the deepest and deadliest of the oceans were locked in them.

-You don't give up do you?.- she said letting go of his hand and finishing up the stairs.

-No, never, i know you have a secret and i pretend to find out what is it.-

She put her hand on the doorknob and Jace was able to see the ring he had thought was of her family, but that ring didn't had her family symbol, it had a Trident.

-Hey isn't your family symbol a rising sun?, that ring has a trident.- when she saw he was looking at the ring, she looked at him with hate and said.

-Yes, it's a rising sun, now leave me alone and if you see my cousin tell him where i am.- she was getting inside the room when Jace grab her arm.

-You still don't tell me your secret.-

-I think i was very clear, get out and leave me alone! i don't have a secret kiddo.-

-Stop calling me that!.-

-Stop trying to bother me, i told u i don't have any secret!.-

-Alright, i'll leave you alone for now but i still don't trust you!.-

-I don't care if you trust me or not.- and once she said that, she get in the room leaving him alone in the corridor.

-Alex Blackwell.- he said to himself.- what are you hiding..-

* * *

**What did you guys think of the first chapter so far? Please leave me a review in my inbox with your thoughts. I hope you guys like it. Remember English is NOT my first language so sorry for the mistakes also * I do NOT own all of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan***


	5. Chapter 5: A Very Unusual Training

"Meddler, stupid, bastard, Jace Herondale, i'll have to do something about him before everything starts going to hell, yes that's what it is.."

-Alex.. Alex!.- she heard someone calling her from the door.. Since she left Jace in the hallway, she had been trowing daggers to the target painted on the wall, trying not to think in the in the interrogation that just happened with him and in everything that could happen if that boy keep trying to find out her secret.

-Derek, i see Jace told you were i was.-

-He told me yes… he found me when the other boy Carstairs show me my room, but i already imagine were you end up tonight.

"Matt Carstairs" thought Alex, he seemed nice, very cute and very sophisticated, it had been a while since she met someone like him, someone that wasn't an Athena's son..

-Alex what's going on, why did you came her?.- Derek asked her removing the daggers that now were stuck in the wall.

-I don't know Derek.. i don't like being here.- she listened to herself and thought she never had sounded that way.. whiny…

-I know me neither but… i also think that were're here for a reason, destiny, something, i don't know.

-Maybe you're right, maybe it's destiny, in the end that's something that not even the Gods can control.

-Come on Alex.. we have to rest, you'll see.. everything it's going to be fine i'm not going to let this get's out of our control.

"Our control"… she had always loved the way her cousin was always protecting her but at the same time didn't leave her out of the problems, the were a team and he always took the time to remind her that.

-Hey, did u see what they got in here?.- she said pointing to the other side of the room, he turned around and said with a mocking smile.

-A pool… man it's going to be impossible to get you out of here now..-

-Well it's not like i can spend to much time in here anyway.-

-You're right now come on, let's go to sleep, tomorrow we'll send a message to your brother, to let him know we're here.-

-He's going to be super pissed…-

-Yeap probably he is..-

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the Blackwell kids arrive to the institute and Jace still didn't get use to their presence, they were nice and polite with everyone, but most of the time they avoided them "or at least they avoided me"… thought Jace, they went hunting for their own and with the girl was a constant war "if things remain this way" Jace said to himself "we are going to end up killing each other" that thought made him shake a little… he didn't know why but he wouldn't like to kill her.

-Jace.. Jace!.- Clary pull him out of his thoughts.

-Yes, tell me.-

-You're very distracted are u sure we should be training?.-

-Yes don't worry i'm fine.. go on.-

-What's up Herondale.- he heard someone saying to his back.- are u afraid that your girlfriend turns out better than you in this?.- it was Matt that was also training with him Alec and Isabelle, he was really good with weapons, for someone that always seemed to be in calm, and that looked like it wasn't able to kill not even a fly..

-Shut up Carstairs.- Jace said.

-The boy is right Jace.- Alec told him.- you're so distracted that it seems that you're afraid of Clary being better than you.-

-Enough, go back to your things and leave Clary's training alone.. I..- he stopped when he heard that someone was walking into the room laughing and when he turned around he saw it was Derek and Alex dress like if they were going to train but they didn't look like him and the others. They trained with a light version of their gear but those guys.. Derek was wearing a black shirt, gloves, combat boots and black cargo pants and Alex… Jace thought that he had never seen a girl train dress like that.. She had black cargo pants, combat boots, and black gloves same as her cousin but instead of wearing a black t-shirt like him, she was wearing a black sports top, like the ones Clary use under her clothes sometimes, she also was carrying a big black bag and Jace wonder what she could be carrying in there.. They didn't notice that everyone was there until they were in the center of the room..

-Oh.- Derek said.- i'm sorry, we didn't knew you guys were here.- Jace was about to answer when Alex talked

-Well, well but if it is the idiot.- she said mocking him

-Alex..- her cousin warned her.

-Alright, alright… and who are you?.- she asked looking at Clary

-I'm Clary Fray.- she answered.

-Aahh, you're the idiot's girlfriend.-

-Yes.- Clay answered her laughing.- i'm the idiot's girlfriend.-

-Well it's a placer to meet you i'm Alex Blackwell and he is my cousin Derek, i hope we can get along.- it was the first time, Jace thought, the first time he had seen this girl smile and be nice to someone other than Matt or her Cousin.

-We are going to train for a while.- said Derek impatiently.- if you don't mind of course.-

-No, not at all.-Clary said before Jace could say anything.- there's enough space for all of us.-

-Okay thank u, we'll let you keep going.-

They went to the other side of the room, to one of the mattress that were close to the pool, Jace saw how Alex left the bag she was carrying on the floor, and started talking to her cousin, he turned around to continue Clary's training and for his surprise, all of his friends were there.

-This should be interesting.- Alec said

-She doesn't have marks, why she doesn't have marks?.- Isabelle asked

-Clary doesn't have marks neither, well not a lot of them anyway.- Jace said to his sister.

-Yeah but, Clary found out what she is since like a year ago, Alex knows it since like ever.-

What Isabelle was saying was true, Jace also notice that.. her body didn't have marks or at least not as many as a Shadowhunter of their age should have.

-And another thing, their clothes! what are they wearing!..-

-Who knows Izzy, maybe that's how their family trains what do i know.-

-Guys look at that.- Matt that didn't had spoken so far suddenly said.

They all turned around to see what was Matt seeing, and it was the Blackwell's, Alex was pulling things out of her bag. She had already pull out a box that look like a medicine box, and some scarves, also a steeles, a daggers and after she asked something to Derek and he nodded to what she asked, the saw that she was pulling out two huge swords. The swords according to what Jace saw had symbols graven around the blade and the handle, one of the symbols was a rising sun, The Blackwell family symbol.

-Swords.- he heard Clary said.- does all of you have swords like that one's? i mean personified?.-

-No.- Jace answered her.- most of the families, have personified daggers, someones do have their own weapons in which they are very skilled but not swords personified that way, most of us just take the weapons from the institutes.- Jace explained to Clary.

-wow, izzy was right after all.- Alec said looking at his sister with sister with surprise.- that family is very reserved.-

-Well it's not a big deal, it's just swords, they are not so different from us.- Jace said with annoyance.

-Oh yeah?.- said Matt again.- i wouldn't be so sure about that.. look.-

-Now what?.- Jace look at the Blackwell's again, and he saw they they were blindfolded and that they were heading to the center of the mattress with the swords on their hands.

-What tha…- Jace started to say and then all of them hold their breaths.. The Blackwell's.. they were attacking themselves, in a brutal way, Jace had never seen someone do that and he was about to say it when Alec did.

-They.. they are fighting.. with the swords and they are blinded, nobody i know does that!.-

-We had never seen fight like they do before neither.- Isabelle said.

True, Jace never in his life had seen someone fight that way, it was a perfect tune that not a lot of people had, Derek attacked and Alex eluded, and they keep going until they increased the intensity of the fight, they heard and saw the swords crashing, and in a final hit, Alex turned around her sword and hit Derek with the handle of it in his face, push him, and from one moment to another Derek was on the floor.

-Wow.- Matt said.

-Yeah wow.-said Jace, Alex and Derek took the bandages from her eyes and Jace heard how Derek started laughing and said to Alex " i see you have been practicing, let's go, time to practice body fight" she smiled at him and then she help him to get up from the floor, that was when she saw that Jace and the others were watching them, but instead of being rude with them like she always was, she just asked.

-Hey, how can we climb up to the rafter?.-

Matt point the place were they usually climb up to practice their balance, they nodded and then went to their bag to grab something and climb up, when they get to the top of the rafter, they talked for a moment and then they started fighting again.

-They are training their senses.- said Matt.- to work in perfect harmony, not a lot of people are able to achieve that but, when they do, they are able to prevent any attack.. i had never seen a shadowhunter train like this, their family must be… well let's just say very special.-

-Yeah very special.. come on guys let's keep training.- Jace was sick of watching the Blackwell's train, and hear how awesome the others think they were.- Clary take the daggers.-

-Are u sure that we should keep training? it's very fun to watch them fight.- she said pointing to the Blackwell's.

-Yeah right, if mom comes in and see that you're not training, she would get mad and won't let me keep training you.-

-Okay.. let's go.- She said.

They all went back to what they were doing before the Blackwell's came in and half and hour passed quietly when they heard a scream.

-Alex!.- it was Derek screaming at Alex, she was hanging of the rafter just about to fall.

-By the Angel.- Isabelle said.- if she falls, the hit with the water could break her bones.-

-Jace! help her!.- Clary said, she knew what he could do.. the heights weren't a problem to him after all.. then he heard Derek screaming again..

-Alex don't do it! don't let go, that's cheating!.-

"Cheating? how can you cheat when you're about to fall" Jace thought

-Jace!.- Matt urged him.- Help her NOW!.-

Jace was about to jump when it happened, Alex let go and fall from the rafter, to see that fall and hit with the water made even Jace hurt his bones.

-Let's go help her!.- Clary said and they all run towards the pool when they heard Derek again.

-Leave her.- he said climbing down the rafter by one of the ropes that her tied there.- Leave her she will be fine.-

-How is she going to be fine!.- Matt yelled.- it's been three minutes and she still doesn't comes out.- "Huum he sounds very concern to just be friendship" Jace said to himself.

-Look.- Derek said pointing towards the water.

It was true.. she was coming out of the water, laughing and walking towards them.

-You should have seen the look on your faces.- she said still laughing.

-You and i are going to talk later.- Derek said looking at her with amusement.

-But… how? i mean you should at least have the bones of your legs broken!.- Matt said speaking for all of them.

-Relax Matt.- She smiled at him.- we train since very little to resist higher falls, more strongest, more faster..-

-That was..- Clary said.- Amazing.-

-I know right.- Alex said.

-Well Alex let's go to change, there's something we have to do remember?.- Derek said.

-Oh right, let's go, it was a placer to train with you guys.- Alex said and then they left.

-Wow.- Clary said.- that was interesting.. you like her.- she said narrowing her eyes towards Jace.

-I do like her but not in the way you think.- He said.. he had never had seen a girl fight like that.. Not even Isabelle that was the most fierce of the huntress.

-Their fighting stile.- Alec said.- it's not like any other that i have seen before.-

-Yeah well.. it's not like they are going to use it against us.- Isabelle said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Jace said to himself "maybe i should think it twice before i mess with this girl again"

* * *

**What did you guys think of the chapter so far? Please leave me a review with your thoughts. I hope you guys like it. Remember English is NOT my first language so sorry for the mistakes also * I do NOT own all of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan*, in the next days or weeks i will be uploading a few drawings of Alexandria's ring, Alex and Derek's Training and Combat style, Alex's Bow's and Arrows and also Alex and Derek's swords oh and also of course The Blackwell family Ring i hope you guys like it :)**


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Savior

That same day after the training session, Jace and the others decided to go hunting that night, they were almost at the place that their mother had told them to start looking when everything went to hell. A demon horde suddenly attack surprising them with the guard low… They skip the surprise and then they began to attack, Isabelle use her whip, Matt use a sword and Alec, Clary and Jace seraph blades.

-Clary you should leave.- Jace said.- There's too many of them and you don't have much training.-

-Yeah Right.- she answered him.- Castiel!.- she said out loud and Jace saw how the knife came alive in her hand.

-Esrael.- he said and his knife came alive just as the one in Clary's hand.

-Raphael.- he heard Alec said.- Jace WATCH OUT!.- he warned him, Jace turned around and saw that a demon was going towards him, with the knife he went trough the thing and when he saw that it didn't disappeared like it supposed to, Jace remove the knife and cut the head of the demon. "What's going on" he sad to himself "The demons don't stop coming"

-There's too many.- Matt yelled when he went through a demon with his sword.- There's never been so many together, i don't even know what are this things.-

-Jace.- he heard Clary screaming.- JACE!

-Clary.- he rand to where she was but before he could get there, he was blocked by another demon, the demon opened his mouth and Jace saw it had 3 rows of fangs from different sizes.

-Man, you really need a dentist.- he said nailing the knife in one eye and ripping of his head at the same time, when it disappeared, Jace looked for Clary and he relief when he saw that Isabelle already was there helping her so he took a time to put and iratze on his arm where all the demon blood was and then went back to the battle.

* * *

-Alex maybe we should help them.- Derek told her, they where on the branch of a tree that was crossing the street from where the institute's kids were fighting.

-I don't know Derek we're not even supposed to be here.-

-Come on Alex, there's to many demons.. they can't on their own.- "Well that's true" Alex thought, she also thought that it was really odd to see so many demons together in a open place.. but she didn't hold on to that thought for too long.

-Alright, you go down.., i will go if i ran out of arrows.- She said to her cousin, he did what she said and jump down from the tree and with his sword in one hand and a seraph blade on the other he ran towards the others.

-Well.- Alex said prepping her bow with two arrows, she silently pray to her father and Apollo like she always did and then she shoot.- Here we go!.-

* * *

"Everything is going from bad to worse" thought Jace, they were outnumbered by a lot and their weapons were starting to run out, Jace just stab a Demon to save Matt from been bitten (Because only God knows what will happen when one of those things bites you) when a demon grab him curling to him very hard, Jace tried to grab the knife from his belt but he had the hands stuck in what it seemed to be the tail of the demon. He was beginning to choke when it happened.. Two silver arrows nailed on the Demon, one in the eye and the other in the throat causing it to loose his grip Jace finished with the thing and when it disappeared he took the arrows and examined for a moment, they were silver or that was what it look to him, and then he surprised when he saw it was graven in one side_" " _with a rising sun in the other side, he started to look everywhere trying to find her, but he never saw her, what he did saw was a big figure getting closer to them really fast.. it was Derek with his sword in one hand.

He went running to where Matt was and then he started to fight, Jace followed his example but even with Derek's help they seemed to not have a chance, the Demons had cornered them in a dead end in the alley they were when Jace said.

-And what are we supposed to do now?.- he said to no one in particular.- Clary maybe you should make a portal to the instit..- but he was never able to finish that sentence because Derek that was in his right side yelled with a strength that almost left Jace deaf.

-ALEX NOW!.-

-You're insane!.- Jace said but then he saw a shiny spot that came from a tree far away, from which three arrows came flying, the arrows reached their target nailing in where the Demons hearts supposed to be, not even a second had passed when Jace was starting to move to attack the other 4 demons but Derek grab his arm and said.

-No.. don't move or you'll screw up.- and then 4 more arrows flew from the shiny spot he saw before nailing the four demons that were left.

-Now you can move.- Derek told them letting go Jace arm.

-You don't say Sherlock!.- Jace snapped him.- What are u doing here?.-

-Save your ass apparently.-

-Hey we didn't need your help okay?.-

-Yeah.. yeah we did.- Alec said shrugging.

-And this arrows?.- Clary asked grabbing one of the arrows that were on the floor.- where's Alex?.-

-These are Alex's arrows, and she's well i'll show u.- he bend, took the arrows that survived and then guided them through the street. They went to a big tree when Derek called.

-Alex come down!.-

-Where..-Matt started to say but he stopped when they saw a figure move between the branches and jump down to where they were landing with a feline agility that Jace had only seen in himself.

-What's up pretty boy.- she said and Jace knew by her tone that she was talking to him.- Letting your ass kick much?.-

-Like i told your cousin, we didn't need your help.-

-Yeah you did.- she said looking at him with disbelief.- what's so bad about needing help?.- she said while walking to her cousin.- Thank u.- Jace heard she said when her cousin was handing her the arrows.

-Nothing.- Clary suddenly said.- there's nothing bad about needing help, thanks for helping us.-

-Any time.- Alex replied.- smart girl your girlfriend Jace.-

-Yes, very clever.- Jace said getting annoyed.

-Move your head Derek.- Alex said to her cousin.

-No, don't worry.- Derek said whining.

-Move your freaking head before the burns are permanent!.- he moved his head with resignation and she draw him an iratze in his neck.

-Done.. and about the help, don't worry Clary it was a placer to help you.-

-Aham.. what are u doing here?.- Jace asked.

-Nothing, we were just passing.- she said while cleaning her arrows.

-Nice arrows.- Alec that always had been interested in archery said.- and excellent shot! how did u learn?.-

-It's a long story that maybe i'll tell later.-

-The Arrows have your name.- Jace recalled.- what are they? silver?.-

-No it's not silver, and of course they have my name they are made only for me.-

-Not silver? then what?.- Jace said but he was interrupted by Isabelle that was looking at Derek in a weird way.

-And are u coming with us? to keep the investigation i mean.-

-No, we have to go.- Derek said.- come on Alex.-

-Were are u going?.- Matt asked.- don't u need our help?.-

-Don't worry Matt, we'll be fine.- she said smiling at him.- you guys be careful.- She gave them a last look and then turned around and left running.. disappearing with her cousin in the darkness of the night.-

* * *

**What did you guys think of the chapter so far? Please leave me a review with your thoughts. I hope you guys like it. Remember English is NOT my first language so, sorry for the mistakes also * I do NOT own all of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan*, in the next days or weeks i will be uploading a few drawings of Alexandria's ring, Alex and Derek's Training and Combat style, Alex's Bow's and Arrows and also Alex and Derek's swords oh and also of course The Blackwell family Ring i hope you guys like it :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Sand Monsters

Two days had passed since the incident with the Demons in which Alex and Derek had saved them, no one had spoke about it again since that day but in that moment been all together gathered in the library Jace couldn't stop thinking about it. He looked at Alex who was talking with her cousin in a whisperer, Jace was dying from the curiosity, he wanted to know Alex's secret because he knew she had one but finding out what was it, was getting harder than he expected.

-I call you to come here.- His mother said pulling him out of his thoughts.- because we have a serious problem in our hands, the humas keep disappearing and demons keep getting stronger for reasons no one knows.-

-Missing as without a trace or missing as, we found their dead bodies?.- Alec asked.

-Missing as we found their dead bodies Alec.- Maryse said.- according to a reliable source, all the people that were found dead were last seen in a building of the low west side of NY, the building is allegedly relied to dark magic.- she told them.- what i want you to do is to go there and found out everything you can about what's going on.-

-And what are we doing here?.- Derek asked

-You two Derek are also going.- Maryse said to him, in that moment Jace heard Alex saying something to her cousin but, when she talked she didn't do it in English, she did it in Greek.

νομίζετε ότι πρέπει να πάμε;.- Alex said

_**"You think we should go?.-**_

Εγώ δεν κάνω, αλλά αν πούμε όχι πρόκειται να υποψιάζονται.- Her cousin replied

**_"I don'r but if we say "no" they are going to suspect.-_**

Εντάξει, θα προσπαθήσω το καλύτερό μου για να μην κάνει χρήση των εξουσιών μου... πρόκειται να είναι πραγματικά δύσκολο.-

_**"Okay i'll try my best to not use my powers... it's going to be really hard though.- **_

Her cousin nodded to whatever she said and then he said to Maryse..

-Fine, we'll get ready.- and that was it, he waited for Alex to get up from her seat and then they left the room.

-Did they just speak in Greek?.- Maryse asked

-Apparently.- Matt said.- And really well also..

-I'll never get tire of saying this.- Jace said to everyone in the room.- What a weird guys.-

Two hours later, in the first hour of the night, they met again all ready to go except for Derek and Alex

-What can took them so long!.- Isabelle started saying when they saw the door getting open and Alex and Derek coming in

-We're ready.- they say at the same time.

Jace watch them, they were wearing the gear just like everybody else but they looked different.. darker, she was wearing high heels boots just as Isabelle and black gloves like her cousin, the handle of a sword was sticking out her right shoulder and a carcaj full with those silver arrows he had seen before sticking out of her left shoulder, a weapons belt and also what it seemed to Jace were daggers embedded in her boots, Derek was the same.. weapons everywhere a sword sticking out of every shoulder weapons belt.. everything. But the thing Jace notice the most was that while they were full of Marks just made she had none.

-So are we leaving or what?.- she asked taking the bow that Derek was giving her and that it was also silver with her name on it.

-Wow, a silver bow.- Alec said amazed.- I never had seen one before.-

-I told you it's not silver.- she said putting the bow in her back with the sword.- are we leaving or not!.- she said annoyed

-If is not silver then what is it?.- Jace asked.- and how is that kills Demons so easily..-

-Oh for the love of Gods..- She said narrowing her eyes.- it's Adamantium, just as the arrows, and it kills demons easily because they're blessed and also have runes graven, happy now? can we leave?.-

-Yes actually, very happy.- Jace said.- let's go.- "Adamantium" thought Jace, first time he heard something like that and he was surprise about it of course, but he was even more surprised for the fact that apparently everything this girl did impressed him and that was not easy to do.

* * *

That night, when they returned to the institute, they were tired, dirty, and also very disappointed, the building turned out to be nothing more than a Vampire lair, they had been looking for those vampires but there was no trace of the humans.

-Well that was a waste of time.- Isabelle said

-Don't be like that izzy, look at the bright side, we had been looking for those vampires for a long time.. now the're gone.- Matt said while they went through the institute's gate.

-Wait- Alex suddenly said.- Something's not right in here.-

Everyone went to high alert mode and started to look around..

-Forsakens.- Derek said.- but how did they get here.-

-I don't know.- Jace said.- But they're getting closer.- Jace pull of a knife from his belt and then he heard it.. a women's voice that came from the darkness of where the forsakens were coming.

-Alexandria Blackwell.- The voice said.- we finally found you.-

Jace saw how every muscle in Alex's boy tensed and how she said to them without looking away from the darkness where the voice came

-Go inside the institute, you'll be safe there.-

-Of course we're not leaving, what are you crazy?.- Jace told her

-This is not your problem Herondale, leave!.-

-Alex.- her cousin said.- we are not leaving!.-

-Oh by the Gods.- she said and with an amazing speed she took an arrow from her carcaj and shoot, Jace saw how the arrow flew and nailed in one of the forsakens throat, the forsaken fell on the floor immediately with his head practically rip off.- Fine! but be careful.- and she attacked pulling out more arrows while she break through the forsakens towards the voice.

"Be Careful" Jace thought "like there's any chance that something is seriously going wrong and that phrase.. by the gods who says that! i never heard a shadowhunter said that before"

In a couple of minutes all the fosakens were gone, so they got close to where Alex was...

-Who are u and what do u want with me!.- Alex said to the darkness

The person that spoke before got closer to them, and Jace was able to see what was it and that it had two other things on each side.. "They look like vampires" said Jace to himself "But a really ugly version of it"

-Empusas.- Alex whispered

-Empusas?.- Jace said.- aren't those a demons from the Greek mythology?.-

-Shut up Jace!.- Alec snapped at him

-What do you want with me!.- Alex yelled at the creature, Jace looked at her.. she didn't stopped turning around that ring she always was wearing.

-Well, and here i was... thinking that your brother had spoke to you about me.- the creature said laughing.- and what i want isn't that obvious? Kill u of course.-

-Brother? What the hell is going on!.- Jace asked but no one replied him..

-You.. you're Kelly.. my brother did speak to me about you.. he told me he kill you the last time you saw each other.-

-Oh yeah.. lucky for me i regenerate very fast.-

-You're the responsible for the dead humans don't you? Why?.-

-Of course i am sweety, we needed to eat and also get you out of your hiding place but they only sent this other idiots.. So i have to keep doing it until you show up.-

-What makes you think that you're not going to end up dead this time too?.- Alex said.- There are six of us and only three of you now that the forsakens are gone, and btw how is it that u are working with them?.-

-Oh honey you don't need to know that.. and about the other.. what makes you think that we're alone.- the creature said pointing to the sky.

-What the hell are those things!.- Isabelle said

-Furies.- Alex said cursing in ancient Greek.- Leave now!.- she said to Jace and the others

-Did you just cursed in Greek?.- Matt said

-Are u kidding me? hell is going on her and just said that?.. and you..-Jace said to Alex.- Leave? yeah right like that's gonna happen.- he took a seraph blade from his belt but before he could give it a name Alex took his hand.

-Don't bother.. the Angels swords won't work.-

-So Alexandria are you ready to play.- The creature said showing her teeth

Alex took the sword she had on her back said.- Game on.- and she attacked with her cousin by her side.

-What are we supposed to do!.- Matt yelled

-Help them.- Jace said taking a dagger a dagger.. he ran directly to another of the creatures, this one move incredibly fast and took him by the back moving his neck with what it seemed was the intention of bite him, with the strength of his body weight he turned around the creature leaving it in the floor, he stab it with the dagger and he thought it would vanish like any other demon but no.. the thing just became gold sand dust and then it disappeared.

-Well that's new.- Jace said with surprise

-Jace behind you!.- he heard Alec, that had took Alex's bow and arrows and was shooting to one of the furies that now was flying fast towards him, warn him. Jace got up from the floor and taking his dagger he prepared for the impact, he was just about to jump when someone push him out of the beast way.

-Are you insane?.- Alex yelled him breathing rapidly.- you'll never win a furie with that little thing.-

Jace was going to yelled her back, when he heard Derek that still was fitting with the Empusa named Kelly call Alex.

-Alex!.- he said with despair.- The ring! Use the ring!.-

-The ring? what does that mean?.- Jace asked

-Dammit, Dammit.- she said getting up from the floor, she took the ring out of her finger and closing her eyes and whispering something she throw it in the ring in the air, just when Jace was beginning to think she was crazy he saw it.. the ring became a glowing bow and a carcaj full with arrows that seemed of bronze and had a trident as a symbol graven on it.. Alex took two arrows and shoot, the arrows flew directly to the creature that Matt and Izzy were fighting causing it to disintegrate immediately.. she took three more arrows and did the same but this time pointing to one of the furies, the arrows nail their target and the furie disappeared.

-Now there's only you.- Alex said to the empusa that Derek was still fighting, she started to run towards them but before she could make it, a furie attack her by the back and she fell on the ground.

-Alex!.- Derek yelled and ran to her letting the empusa escape.

When Jace and the others arrive to where Alex was and saw what happened, Derek was already making an iratze on his cousin's back, they saw she had a really profound and red wound with the form of claws there, Derek finished the rune and he pulled away a little but instead of closing the wounds the iratze just disappeared.

-Alex, it's not working the rune doesn't work.- Derek said with despair in his voice

-What's going on? why it's not working?.- Jace heard Matt asked.

-Derek the water.. use the water.- Alex said between breathings, Derek ran to the fount that was on the garden and took a bit of water with a water can he found there and then he ran back to where they were.

-What are you crazy? we have to take her inside and call the Silent Brothers.- Jace said

-Izzy go tell mom quickly, I'll call Magnus.- Alec said to his sister, but Derek didn't listened to them we has putting the water on Alex's wounds.

-It's not working Alex!.- He yelled, and in a last breath she said to him.

-Percy.. Dere, you need.. to call Percy.- and then she Blacked out.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the chapter so far? Please leave me a review with your 's a long one i know but the next chapters will also be a little bit long but I hope you guys like it. About a thing.. "Adamantium".. crazy right? very x-men i know but i kinda like the thing so i put it in my story... Also i DO NOT speak Greek God i can barely speak English so i had to use a translator which means that i don't know if what i write here is right.. Anyway... Remember English is NOT my first language so, sorry for the mistakes also * I do NOT own all of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan*, in the next days or weeks i will be uploading a few drawings of Alexandria's ring, Alex and Derek's Training and Combat style, Alex's Bow's and Arrows and also Alex and Derek's swords oh and also of course The Blackwell family Ring i hope you guys like it :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Percy Jackson

_"The Darkness is getting closer, The Silent... Alex knew she was dreaming, that she was lost in her thoughts __**"My comeback it's coming and there's nothing you can do to stop it child of the light" **__a voice kept saying in her head, she knew that her dream and those words meant something more, and when she started running looking for some light.. or a little bit of hope, the situation just got worse. She was about to give up when she heard it.. a different voice in her head __**"Don't, don't give up" **__the voice told her, she didn't knew how but she knew that the voice belonged to her father __**"Dad.. help me dad!" **__she yelled but her father just said __**"Be ready" **__and then she inevitably got lost in the Darkness._

* * *

They had taken Alex to her room while waiting for Magnus and the Silent Brothers; Jace was with his mom in Alex room trying to explain what happened while brother Enoch tried to cure the wounds in Alex's back with Magnus help.

-So you're saying that Derek just disappear?.- his mother asked him

-Yes mom... after Alex said "Call Percy" he just ran out and disappeared.- Jace told his mother for the third time.

-And that boy Percy.. who is he?.-

-I have no idea.-

-This is all very weird Jace.- She said with concern.- Brother Enoch what's going on? why aren't her wounds closing?.-

_-Maryse.-_ The Brother Enoch talked to their thoughts.- _we were able to stop the girls bleeding but her wounds are something we had never seen before... the venom that's in her system is really powerful, i have to go back to the silent city to investigate.-_

-He's right.- Magnus said.- whatever did this to her it's even older than me.-

-Older than you?.- Jace said surprise.- well that's something i thought i'll never hear.-

-Brother Enoch.- Maryse said.- if you leave she could die.-

_-There's nothing else i can do.-_ the silent brother spoke again.- _this girl is something more powerful than just a Shadowhunter and whatever she is, it's keeping a constant battle with the blood of the Angel.- _Jace was about to ask what he meat when he saw Alex was moving and talking in her dreams.

-Dad..- she said whit agony in her voice.- Help me dad.- Jace looked at Maryse and saw how she had the eyes wild open because of what Alex said.

-She... she never talks about her parents does she?.- Maryse asked him.

-I really doubt i'm the right person to answer that.- then the door of the room went open showing an agitated Derek.

-Derek!.- Maryse said.- where the hell have you been.- but he didn't pay attention, he remove himself from the door to let two persons that where behind him enter the room; a tall girl with Blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, and a taller guy of Black hair and sea green eyes "He looks so much like her" Jace thought "Must be her brother"

-Leave the room.- The boy told them

-And who are you kid.- Maryse asked him

-That's not your problem ma'am.- the guy said.- please leave.-

-_Maryse.- _The brother Enoch said.- _these kids are not humans, but neither are Shadowhunters, what they are i have never seen it before.-_

-Yeah.. we're not Mortals, how smart.- the boy said getting closer to Alex bed.- are you leaving or what?.-

-Mortals?.- Magnus said with recognition in his voice.- oh this is bad!.-

-We're not leaving until you tell us who you are and what you are!.- Jace said blocking they way to Alex bed with one hand on a knife.

-Careful Blondie.- he said narrowing his green eyes.- I'm Percy Jackson and Alexandria is my sister so move NOW!.- Jace moved and everybody watched how the boy went to the bed and with a soft movement that made Jace feel uncomfortable, remove the hair his sister had on the forehead.- I knew that her being here was a bad idea.- The blonde girl got close to Alex and then said

-Since when the Furies wounds have venom..-

-I don't know but we're wasting time.- Alex moved and talked again like she had before saying the same thing "Dad.. help me dad" Percy and the girl looked at each other with surprise and started moving.- Derek.- Percy called Alex's cousin.- go get some new bandages and wet them with a lot of water.- Derek just nodded and went to the bathroom, he looked lost and like he was about throw up... Jace knew that feeling he remembered when Alec was in a familiar situation.- Annabeth.- Percy told the blonde.- get ready the nectar and the ambrosia.-

-What are you doing?.- Magnus asked

-_They're trying to cure her.-_ the brother Enoch said.- _i don't know what they are but, i do know that this girl is part of it, i'll get back to the silent city to investigate.- _and once said that he left the room, Maryse followed him but before she got out she said.

-Whatever it's happening you'll explain it to me.- and then she left, Derek that came back with the bandages with every word he heard he got paler, Jace saw how Percy took the bandages and covered very carefully her sister's wounds and how the blonde gave her something to drink when they were done Derek sat on Alex bed and took her hand.

-Percy what are we going to do now that they found her?.- Derek asked.

-They found her?.. who found her? can somebody tell me what's going on!.- the door went open again and this time his friends came inside

-Jace.- Matt asked him.- what happen? how's Alex? and who are these guys?.-

-Alex will be fine.- Percy said answering for him.- And guys are Alex's brother and his girlfriend.-

-Brother?.- Isabelle said.- she didn't said she had a brother.-

-She didn't had to.- He turned around said something to the blonde girls in Greek and then she left.- Derek.- Percy said.- i'm not sure what are we going to do, the only thing i know for sure is that when Alex gets better she will go back to the camp with us.-

-I'm sorry.- Magnus said.- am i the only one that feels ignored? you kid... why don't you tell us what you are? i have an idea but i could always be wrong.-

-What we are.. it's not safe to say it here, so if you don't want to have a problem with our father you wont say anything.- Percy said to Magnus.

-Oh boy.. and here i was hoping to be wrong... consider me warned.-

-Magnus?.- Alec said.- what's going on? if you know something say it!.-

-Alec dear you heard the boy i can't say anything if i want to keep breathing and i want so..-

-Excuse me!.- Matt interrupted them.- but what did you said?.- He asked Percy.- Take Alex where?.. you can't take her.-

-It's true.. you can't.- Jace said.- we wont let you.-

-I would love to see you try to stop me.- Percy told them.- Derek you of course can come with us or i least i think you can but, i will get my sister out of this place.-

-I don't know Percy, maybe being here it's more safe to her.- Derek said

-Yeah right.- Percy yelled.- look how well that worked for my sister!.-

-Enough! i'm tired of you and your mystery, tell us what's going on and what you are now!.- Jace snapped.

-You wanna fight Blondie? Bring it!.- Percy said putting his hand in his back pocket.-

-Jace.- Magnus told him.- i don't think you want to pick of a fight in a sick person's room do you?.- Magnus was right he didn't wanted to fight there with Alex being sick but.. the boy was getting him out of his nerves... Then he heard Alex talking and he felt something inside him relaxed.. he didn't knew how worried he was until that moment.

-Percy.- she said.- Percy...

-Alex! you're fine thanks Gods.- Percy said

-What's up seaweed brain.- why are you fighting for?.- she said moving in her bed, Percy laughed with that and said

-I see you're better than fine.. here.- He said giving her a cup.- drink this.- she took it and when she drank it, she put a weird face.-

-It's burning a little.- she told her brother

-Yeah well.. Annabeth gave you a lot of that when you were unconscious.. you know that too much can be dangerous but your wounds were very deep and the venom was killing you so.. i want you to have a bit more of that go on..- Percy explained

-Since when the Furies have venom?.- Alex asked raising an eyebrow..

-What are you giving her?.- Isabelle asked

-Medicine.- Percy snapped

-Percy.. don't be rude.- his sister told him

-Sorry Al..

-Derek.- she said putting her head on her cousin's shoulder.- you're fine.. good!.-

-I'm fine?!.- He yelled hugging her.- are you insane Alex? don't you ever do that again.. by the Angel Alex i thought you were dying.-

-Ouch Derek... careful, still hurts.-

-Oh sorry.- he said letting her go

-Don't worry i'm a tough girl you know that.- she smiled him.- thanks for bring my brother here.- he smiled back and said

-What else are Parabatais for?.-

-And you.- she said to Magnus.- I don't know you.-

-Oh i'm Magnus Bane.- he said making blue sparkles fly.- High Warlock of Brooklyn and always happy to meet a lovely lady like you.- she laughed with that.

-Incredible, a warlock ha.. i guess that means you know what i'm hiding don't you?.-

-I had my doubts but your brother confirmed me when he threat me.- Magnus nodded.

-Could you not say it?.- Alex asked.- if the truth comes out i want to be the one that tells it.. and about my brother.. i Apologize, he's an idiot.-

-Hey!.- Percy said.- i'm right here!.-

-I know.-

-Don't worry i'm not the type of person that reveals other people secrets and about him.- Magnus said pointing Percy.- I'm used to boys with bad temper.- he said looking at Alec.

-Thank u.- Alex said.- Guys thanks for worrying but i need you to leave me alone with Derek and my Brother.- she said to Jace and the others.

-So.. your name is Alexandria...- Jace said she laughed

-Yes.. that's my name.. i imagine you must be very happy to finally know.. but don't say it out loud again.-

-It's hard to be happy when you don't know what the hell it's going on, you have to explain.-

-I will.. when the right time comes... now i need to talk with my brother please.-

-Are you sure yo're okay?.- Matt asked her.

-Yes Matt i'm fine, i'm just a little bit in pain.. go please!.-

-Fine.-Matt said.- Lets go guys.- and everyone left the room leaving Derek, Alex and her brother alone.

* * *

-Percy i'm glad you're here.-

-You shouldn't be so glad, you know what it means.-

-I know but.. i didn't know what else to do.. i didn't wanted to die u know?.-

-Alex...-Derek said in a warning tone

-Alright, Alright no jokes got it... hey you didn't tell me where's Annabeth.-

-I told her to get back to the camp to tell Quiron what happened.-

-Oh i see.. well i'll see her later, Percy we need to talk.-

-Yeah you already said that but, maybe we should wait until we are back in the camp.-

-I can't go back Percy.. not now.-

-Hey don't argue okay? look at you, you almost got killed in this place.-

-I know but, Percy i had a dream, you know what that means.-

When he heard her words her brother tense immediately, of course he understand, dreams to Demigods like them weren't just that.. dreams.

-What happen in the dream?.-

-Not much really.. i just saw Darkness and a voice kept calling me "Child of the Light", Percy something bad it's going to happen.. something that involves Demigods and Shadowhunters.-

-I don't know Alex i don't think it's a good idea to tell the truth.- Derek said.- The Clave won't like it.-

-Screw the Clave.- she said.- My father was in the dream.. or at least his voice was.-

-Dad? what did he say?.-

-Not much, just "Don't give up" and "Be ready"

-I see.. Al.. i will go back to the camp to talk to Quiron about all of this, i will come to see u tomorrow.- Percy said bending and kissing her in the forehead.- Love u seaweed.- then talking to Derek he said.- You... don't let her do something stupid.- he stud up and left the room.

-Derek.- she said to her cousin.- would you stay with me tonight?.-

-Of course.- he smiled her.- I was going to anyway.-

-What do you think it's going to happen from now on?.-

-I don't know.- he said hugging her.- but whatever happens we will get through it.. we are Blackwells, we always do.-

* * *

-You don't need to keep following me kid.- Percy said while walking towards the stairs.- I know the way out.-

-I don't like strangers, don't blame me for want you out of here.- Jace told him, since he left Alex's room he had been waiting for Percy to left and it wasn't that he wanted to fight it was just that... ugh that boy had got into his head.

-You really have a bad attitude.. you should work on that.- Percy said still walking.

-What's your problem? you come her and don't tell us what you are and what's going on and you pretend that we trust you? that we let you take Alex away?.- when Percy heard that he stopped.

-I don't pretend anything, I don't need your trust and I certainly don't need your permission to take my sister out of this place.-

-No.. not mine.., my mom's.-

-Look Blondie, this is not of your business so you better stay out of it, and for your sake and everybody else's.- he said narrowing his eyes.- leave my sister alone!.-

-Okay.. i think i had enough of you.- Jace tackle him and they started to fight, a little while passed when Jace notice that he and the boy were equals as far as strength is concerned, weapons could had been reached if it wasn't because Magnus, Alec and Matt split them up.

-You broke my nose!.- Jace said noticing the blood that was coming out from it.

-I should have broke your face!.- Percy growled.. Jace saw he had blood on his face too but it was coming out of his mouth.

-Are you two kidding me!.- Matt yelled them.- Don't you have respect for Alex's situation?.-

-Honestly Jace.- Alec told him.- Matt is right.-

-And look that pick up a fight with a boy like these.- Magnus said pointing Percy.- Not smart!.-

-Let go of me.- Percy told Matt, when he was free from Matt's grip he cleaned the blood from his face and then told Jace.- Stay away from MY sister!.- and then he left, leaving him with Magnus, Alec and Matt alone and confuse in the hallway..

* * *

**Hey! i'm BACK :D i'm sorry it took me so long to update, i was on my finals in college so i had a lot of stress but now i'm on Vacation! so a lot of updates will be coming :) What do you guys think of Percy meeting Jace? you think thing will get better or worse? the next chapter will be a romantic one so don't miss it! Also the next few chapters will be about the Shadowhunters knowing Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Piper and the other Demigods it's really cool!.. Please leave a review about what do you guys think, Remember English is NOT my first language so, sorry for the mistakes also * I do NOT own all of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan*,SOME NEWS: in the next days or weeks i will be uploading a few drawings of Alexandria's ring, Alex and Derek's Training and Combat style, Alex's Bow's and Arrows and also Alex and Derek's swords oh and also of course The Blackwell family Ring i hope you guys like it :) ALSO: i'm working on three new stories two of them will be continuations to this story one about the plot that you are reading here and the other about a mission that the Shadowhunters from this story will have between this story and the continuation of it, the other will be a complete new story about the King Arthur and the Shadowhunters so stay tune :)**


	9. Chapter 9: A Fisherman in the Institute

Matt couldn't stop thinking in Alex and in everything that had happened... Seeing Alex passed out had scare him and he couldn't understand why.. it wasn't like he had spend that much time with her but what she make him feel.. He hadn't felt that before.. "Enough Carstairs" he said to himself "It's not like she it's going to look at you like that, stop thinking about it" but it didn't matter how much he tried he couldn't, there was something about her, something he notice since the first day he saw her to the eyes.. it was like a special light around her... "I better go training" he thought getting up from his bed "Maybe i can distract a little"

* * *

Since dawn Jace had been in the Library with his mother, Alec, Magnus and Derek, he was trying to explain everything that had happened last night.

-Msr. Maryse.- Derek said for the second time.- I can't explain what happened last night only Alex can explain.-

-The kid that came yesterday.. he said he's her brother but he's not a Blackwell which means he's not a shadowhunter.. what is it then?.- Maryse asked him.

-I can tell you it's not my secret to tell.-

-So what can you tell us!.- Jace that was loosing his patience said.- You're not being helpful Derek.-

-Alex it's a very powerful person... so to be safe Alex and i are going to leave as soon she gets better that's what i can tell you.-

-Leave? leave where?.- Maryse said

-To a place where she'll be more safe than she's here.-

-What place can be safer than the Institute?.- Alex asked amused

-You will be surprise...-

-Enough already!.- Jace snapped.- since you got here you had been hiding things from us, and now that everything it's out of control you're leaving without explaining us what's going on?.-

-Sometime secrets are better to keep it that way... secrets.- Magnus said looking through the window.-

-And what do u know.- Alec asked him

-Derek your duty it's to inform the Clave what's happening.- Maryse said

-The Clave.- he said narrowing his eyes.- there are worst and more powerful things than the Clave Mr. Bane knows it, he's right... they maybe don't like the truth, and besides my duty it's to protect my cousin, my Parabatai, my blood a Blackwell that's how we do it in our family.-

-Something more powerful than the Clave?.- Maryse said raising her voice and ignoring everything else.- Nothing is more powerful than the Clave and now you'll tell us all the truth.- suddenly they all heard someone knocking on the door.

-Mom.. were you waiting for someone?.-Alec asked

-No.. no one.- she said as surprised as the others.- Come in!.- she yelled to the person that was at the door, A man came in and for their surprised it was a mundane... a tall man with Black and hoary hair and green eyes dressed as a fish man, with a bermuda a beach t-shirt and flipflops.. Jace wondered who could he be and how he got in the institute.-

-Good morning.- the fisher said when he came in.- i'm looking for Alexandria Blackwell.-

-Sr how did you got in? you shouldn't be here.- Maryse said.- I'll take you outside.-

-Who are you and what do you want with my cousin?.- Derek said with defiance in his eyes.

-Derek Blackwell.- the man smile him.- I've been watching you for a long time, you protect Alexandria really well kid, she really needs it sometimes.-

-You had been watching me? who are you tell me!.-

-Oh boy...- they heard Magnus said.. Jace looked at him and saw he was pale if that was possible with that much sparkle.

-He knows it.- The man said pointing Magnus and smiling.- I'm Alexandria's father.-

-Alex father? how did you got in?.- Maryse asked

Jace and Alec were paralyzed and Magnus and Derek looked like they where about to throw up.. Alex had never talked about her parents to nobody in the institute and now there was a man in front of them telling he was Alex's Father... they couldn't believe it!..

-I... i'm sorry sr.. she's resting but i'll go get her.- Derek said putting her head down before running out from the room.

* * *

After Matt change he went to the training room to try to distract himself and stop thinking in Alex, he went in and for his surprise he saw she was there practicing with her Bow and arrows, when she heard he was coming in she turned around.

-Derek? is it you Derek?.-

-No.- he said getting closer.- It's me Matt.-

-Oh.- she said.- sorry i thought it was my cousin.. Hi.- she smile.. every time he saw that smile something inside him jump, he walked towards her.

-Shouldn't you be resting?.- she just laughed and put her bow and her arrows on the floor.-

-I can't rest.. just lay down doing nothing.-

-And why is that?.- she seemed to get uncomfortable for a moment but she said

-I have ADHD, being calm it's not precisely my thing.- she said while she was sitting on the floor and moved an arrow between her fingers he sit by her side and asked her.-

-ADHD what's that?.-

-Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder.-

-Wow.-

-Yeah wow.. i'm a weirdo i know.-

-I don't think you are.. we all have problems that doesn't make you a weirdo.-

-You think that?.-

-Yes of course, look at me... i'm totally boring that doesn't make me a weirdo.- she laughed and he thought i was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard.

-So.. what did you think of my brother?.-

-He's... well he's amm.. he looks like a nice guy.-

-You hesitated.. why did you hesitated?.-

-It's nothing he's nice i'm sure.-

-No.. tell me what happened.- he took a deep breath and said.

-He broke Jace's nose.-

-What!?.-

-Yeah.. yesterday when he was leaving apparently he had an discussion with Jace and they end up fighting.. Magnus, Alec and I had to split them up.-

-OH MY GODS!, i'm so so sorry, Percy it's a really good guy it's just.. well he's very overprotective.- she sigh

-Yeah i notice.. hey Alex.-

-Yes.. tell me?.-

-Thanks a lot... for saving us the other time you know, when the demons attacked us and yesterday from whatever that things were.-

-Don't even mention it.- she said tensing a little so he thought that she didn't wanted to talk about it, so he change the subject

-That's a really good bow.- he said pointing it.- and you're really good at it.. how did you learn?.-

-You really want to know?.-

-Sure!, you could kick all of our asses i want to know how that's possible.-

-In my family we train since we are very little to be the best hunters, the faster, the strongest and a part of my training it's to choose a weapon to stand out, we called it an ability; when i was little my mother tried to make me learn the same ability she had that was the sword but i never could used to it.. one day she came to the training room holding a beautiful bow made of wood, the first bow i tried in my life she just gave it to me and i don't know it felt right in my hands so that was the weapon i choose, that's why i'm so good at it, because i've been training with a bow, of course i'm good with other weapons but never like i am good with the bow.-

-So after all you are Elite warriors.- he said.. she laughed

-Elite Warriors? is that what you call us?.-

-Well no, that was what Isabelle said you were before you arrived.-

-Well i don't know if we are Elite warriors but we are really good.-

-Yes you are.. and what about the bow and the arrows why they have your name? and what's adamantium?.-

-Have a lot of questions don't you?.- she smile.- well it doesn't matter it's good to be distracted, the bow.. it was a gift from my mother for my twelve birthday and the ceremony of my first mark but she died when i was ten so my uncle gave it to me instead, and it has my name because well all the Blackwell weapons have it or at least the weapon you choose as your ability, yo saw my cousin's sword? that's his ability so his weapon just like mine has his name.-

-And the Adamantium?.-

-Ahh that... the Adamantium it's a precious and very rare metal all of our weapons are made of Adamantium, usually it's in liquid stated always in the heat but when you let it take a form and got cold it's indelible and totally indestructible.-

-Amazing.- he said really surprised.- hey can you adopt me? or something, i mean i wouldn't mind to have a weapon like those.- he smile.- you have a sword you did learn at the end?.-

-No i still suck at that, that was my mothers sword when she died it was given to me.-

-I see... well Alexandria Blackwell, very impressive you are an impressive girl.-

-uughh don't say my full name out loud please... but thank u Matthew Carstairs, i've seen you fight, you have a lot of fire in your heart.-

"Fire in my Heart" Matt recited in his head, never no one had said that to him, it surprised him a lot! he found himself looking straight to Alex eyes, those green eyes he was always trying to avoid.. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, it was like if the most peaceful and scariest of the oceans were there, he began to move towards her and she was doing the same, he could feel her breath and her lips almost in his lips but the were interrupted by a noise that was coming from the door.

-Alex.- The heard someone said, so they set aside immediately but not without blushing a little.

She cough and after giving Matt a shy look she said to her cousin.- Derek why so much scandal.-

-Alex...- he was saying with his eyes whiled open.- he's.. he's here and he want's to see you!.-

-Who's here and who wants to see me?.- she said getting up from the floor with Matt's help and against all odds she didn't let go of his hand until she heard the words that her cousin said..

-Your Father.-

* * *

**What did you guys think? do you liked Matt and Alex interaction? Next Chapter we'll see A new side of Poseidon don't miss it! Please leave a review about what do you guys think, Remember English is NOT my first language so, sorry for the mistakes also * I do NOT own all of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan* **

**GUYS CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY MEET THE FALLEN A CROSSOVER BETWEEN THE FALLEN SAGA FROM LAUREN KATE AND THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS READ IT HERE!: s/9620389/1/Meet-The-Fallen**


	10. Chapter 10: A Talk With a God

Her Father... she ran as fast as she could towards the library when Derek told her that her father was there waiting for her that wasn't normal "And besides" she thought "I haven't seen him before why he decide to meet me now why not before" she stopped at ther door of the library with her hand on the doorknob thinking what she should do.

-Alex.- she felt the hand of Derek on her shoulder.- Go in.. you can do it.- she look at him an then she looked at Matt both of them gave her a smile and so she did it.. she went in and she recognized her father immediately, Percy had talked with her about him a lot, and when she saw him well it was everything she hope and more. She walked to where he was smiling at her and the she knelt in front of him like every Demigod did when they meet their godly parent.

-Father.- she said looking down, she could feel everyone look in her but she didn't care she was in front of her father.

-Alexandria, glad you came.- she heard he said to her.

-Father why.. why you're here?.-

-Raise my child.- he ordered her.- what we must talk it's very important.-

She got up from the floor and when she did she looked around and she realize she was right, everybody was there looking at her with the eyes wild open, her father notice that too and said.

-Don't worry they will live us alone and the you can explain everything.-

-But i thought that wasn't possible.-

-You'll understand everything my daughter now please.- he said talking to the others.- leave us alone.- Alex didn't knew if her father did something with his powers or if it was that dominant presence he had but they did it like he said.. everybody left the room leaving her and her father alone.

-Nice place they have here.- he said walking around.- it's a shame it's not that safe for you like the camp.-

-Sr.. father why are you here?.-

-I came to warn you and also to explain you some things, come sit for a while.- she sit and he started.

-First you should know that i shouldn't be here, the Gods are not suppose to interfere directly with the life of their mortals sons.- he said as and explanation like if he was apologizing for not meeting her before.- but because of what's going on i decided to make an exception.- "aaand it's gone" she thought..

-I.. what's going on?.-

-Don't you see it Alex?.- he said looking at her right to the eyes.- the worlds are crashing there's something that's trying both worlds, our world and that other you belong.-

-The Angels.- Alex whispered.

-Yes, the Angels.. long time ago we decide to separate both worlds although we live in the same, my brother Zeus it's convinced that i shouldn't have let you born and that we should kill you, but of course i wouldn't let them do it you're my little girl and no one will ever harm you if i can avoid it, you must know that.-

-But i thought you didn't care i mean, i'm nothing.-

-Alexandria.- He said.- You, Percy and Tyson are my pride, the best sons that i have, you can't say that you're nothing, you're the daughter of the God of the sea you need to have that always in your mind.- he smiled at her.- when i recognized you as my daughter the first time you went to camp, i knew that would only bring troubles to your life but i also knew you would be the solution to what's coming, you will be the bridge that joins our worlds again... i know what you saw in your dreams, the darkness you must stop it.-

-But how do i do that?.- she was overwhelmed her father was there saying she was his girl, his daughter and she still couldn't believe it.

-Shadowhunters and Demigods must work together to achieve it.-

-They.. the hunters, the won't understand.- Alex said with sadness in her voice.

-Don't be so sure about that.- he calmly said.- people tends to reject what they can explain it's true but they belong to a magic world like us so this they will understand it, you are going to help them understand.-

-And if i'm wrong?.-

-You won't, i have faith in you and your brother i know you'll figure it out.-

-But dad.. i'm scared.- she said looking down.

-I will be very surprised if you weren't, i've been watching you all these years, you are a lot like her.. like your mother, she was an excellent warrior same as you Alexandria, the fear it's part of every battle of every person, fear it's the part that help us survive is what keep you alive.-

-I don't understand.-

-Very soon you will, now i have to go, call your brother and talk to him about what i just said and Alexandria.- he said at last looking at her in the eyes.

-Yes father?.-

-I hope you make me feel more proud than i already am.- was the last thing he said before he disappeared in front of her leaving her alone in the library. She was more confuse than ever, she felt alone and lost; she cried trying to expel all the frustration she was feeling inside her but then she stopped telling herself what her father told her she had to have in her mind always "I'm the daughter of the God of the sea, i have to be strong for myself, for my friends and to make my father proud" she she got up and left the library to look for the others and finally explain them the truth.

* * *

Half an hour had passed since they had left Alex in the room with her father, they had seen her kneel in front of him "that's not normal but honestly what's normal with this girl" Jace thought, he was sick of not understanding he wanted explanations but above all he wanted that the feeling that something really bad was about to happen go away, he felt that he have to protect that girl and that something bigger than all of them was in her hands, they all where in the kitchen waiting for her.

- Why are they taking so long.- Derek said worried.

-I don't know but i'm loosing my patience.- Isabelle said.

-Enough, who knows what Alex is going through right now and you're here just being annoying.- Mat said angry.

-Hey calm down we just want to understand.- Alec said.

-I will tell you something... if that sr came here it's because something really bad it's happening.- Magnus said.

-And what does that means?.- Jace asked while watching Alex get in the kitchen.

-Are you okay?.- Derek and Matt jump at the same time.

-Interesting.- Jace heard Magnus murmured.

-Yes i'm okay.- she said looking up, Jace notice that she wasn't telling the truth, she had been crying and everybody could notice.

-Alex you..- Derek said with surprise but then he shut up.. "Ughh they are doing it again.. that creepy way they have communicating without saying anything" Jace though and like him the others decided not to say anything about it... she walked through the kitchen and she stopped in front of Jace.

-I know you had a fight with my brother and i apologize in his behalf but...-

-How did you found out? and what is his problem?.-

-Matt told me, and his problem i don't know probably he doesn't like you.-

-Why? he doesn't even know me.-

-You have golden eyes.. Matt told me Percy broke your nose did it hurt you?.-

-A little bit yeah.- Jace said not knowing why he was saying it.

-Good.- she smirked

-Excuse me?.- he said surprised by her answer.

-Yes, you see.. picking up a fight with a guy like my brother? not smart at all if you want to keep breathing and i guess you want so, the pain will remind you not to it again because from now on you will be seeing him a lot.-

Jace couldn't believe what he was hearing.. he looked around and he saw every one was as surprised as he was except Magnus and Derek.

-That was what i told him last night.- Magnus said nodding.

-So you're saying he would kill me.- Jace said laughing a little, she raise an eyebrow and said.

-No, i didn't said he would kill you at all.- and with that said she walked towards Maryse.

-Mrs. Maryse, i want to apologize for all the problems i've been causing and for not telling the truth before.-

-It's okay as long as you explain to us what's going on.- Maryse said.- this is not normal.-

-Normal.- Alex said with sadness in her voice.- nothing about me is normal, i will explain but first i need to call my brother and ask him to come.- she said walking towards the window, she took a glass of water and pulled out from her pocket what it seemed was a golden coin.

-Alex.. i don't think doing that it's a good idea.- Derek said getting up from the table.

-Don't worry everything will be alright.- she said, she took the glass and then she sprayed the water like it was raining in front of the window making a rainbow to form. Everybody watched what she was doing with confuse faces but in the end it was Jace the one who talked.

-What are you doing?.- he asked confuse, she didn't answer she just took the coin and throw it in the rainbow.

-Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.- she said praying.- Show me Percy Jackson in Hala Blood camp!.-

-You're crazy!.- Alex started saying when Alex was done but then they all saw how the rainbow show the image of a boy on the other side.

-By the Angel.- his mother said.- what's that!.-

-Percy.- they heard Alex called.- Hey Percy!.- she said louder, in the picture was Percy, the Blonde girl Jace had meet before and another bunch of kids around them.

-Alex.- they heard Percy said.- What's up are you alright?.-

-I'm fine Percy.- she said rolling her eyes.- Our father was here in the Institute.-

-Our father? what the hell..- he started saying but Alex interrupted him.

-Save it seaweed brain.- she said with affection.- you have to come here now, you, Annabeth, Jason, Nico all come here now and tell Chiron that my father said that i have to you know explain..-

-Okay.- Percy said.- We'll be there in an hour.- and that was it the picture disappeared.

-An hour.- Alex said looking at Jace, Isabelle, Matt, Alec and Maryse.- that's all you have to wait.-

-This will be interesting.- Magnus said amused.

* * *

**What did you guys think? next chapter it's DEMIGODS TIME! hahah ********Please leave a review about what do you guys think, Remember English is NOT my first language so, sorry for the mistakes also * I do NOT own all of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan* REMEMBER CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY ********MEET THE FALLEN******** a crossover between Fallen and Mortal Instruments don't miss it. **


	11. Chapter 11: Demigods

Alex gad told them to go wait in the library that she would there as soon as her brother arrive, so they were all there waiting... Jace had decided to call Clary because he knew she would be mad if he left her out of whatever was going on. Jace was leaning against the fireplace looking at the fire trying to process all that had happened in the past two days when he hear the door opening.

-I'm just saying this is a bad idea.- someone said, Jace turned around and saw that it was Alex and 5 more guys the ones entering the room, they looked strong like someone that was constantly training and also powerful like someone that would kick you ass if you piss them of, there was Percy and the blond girl he already met and with them two more guys, Jace notice that Percy and the blonde guy that was with him had a tattoo on their arms that he hadn't notice before it said SPQR and the one in Percy's arm had a Line and a Trident and the one on the Blonde's arm had more lines than he could see and a lightning he wondered what it meant.

-You just don't like the idea because my father was the one who ordered.- Percy said

-It's true, he was very clear we have to work with the hunters.- Alex said crossing her arms

-It's obvious that the years are getting in your father's head because that's CRAZY!.- said the blonde guy, when he finished talking a thunder that made the windows rumble was heard and all of them looked to the sky.

-If i was you Jason.- Percy said.- i'll be more careful with what i say.-

-Well, i thought that from all, he would be agree with me.- the blonde said shrugging

-Well now you see he doesn't, it would be as my father said.- Percy snapped

-My brother's right we can't ignore what my father told me.- Alex said.- now let me introduce you, you already know my cousin of course, this are Matt Carstairs, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, Jace Herondale, Clary Fray, Mr Magnus Bane he's a warlock and he knows.. and last but not least Maryse Lightwood head of the NY institute and the NY conclave.- she finished pointing each one as she said their names. Then she talked to them.- Well guys go.. let the questions begin.- Jace talked first

-What are you?.- she smiled.

-We are Demigods.- Jace laughed

-You're kidding me right?.- he said.- she's kidding right?.- he asked

-I can assure you she's not.- Magnus said.

-Why would i joke?.- Alex said raising an eyebrow

-Because that's impossible.- Maryse said.- the Gods are not real..- a thunder was heard and they all looked to the sky again.

-Ma'am.- the Blonde girl said.- you shouldn't say things like that out loud.-

-Demigods.- Matt said.- as in sons and daughters of humans and the Gods from the Greek mythology that's what you're saying?.-

-Yes that's what i'm saying, didn't you guys learn that all stories are real?.- Alex said

-Yeah but we come from Angels, we're not supposed to believe in Gods.- Alec said

-And that's why i didn't said what i am, the Clave wouldn't understand but my father believes that the best we could do to beat whatever is coming is to work with the shadowhunters and who am i to disobey my father.- Alex said shrugging.

-This is ridiculous you all have to be crazy because there's no way the Gods are real and that you are their sons.- Jace laughed

-Ποιο είναι το πρόβλημά του;.- The blonde said in Greek

_**"What's his**__**problem?.-"**_

-Ειλικρινά δεν ξέρω, εγώ λέω ότι είναι ηλίθιος.- Percy said

**_"honestly i don't know, i say he's an idiot.-"_**

-Guys αρκετά, είναι δύσκολο για αυτούς πιστεύουν ό, τι λέμε.- Alex said laughing

**_"Guys enough, it's hard for them believe what we're saying.-"_**

-η οικογένειά σας δεν φαίνεται να έχουν πρόβλημα.- the other boy that was with them said.

_**"your family didn't seemed to have a problem.-"**_

-η οικογένειά μας είναι πολύ ιδιαίτερη.- Derek Said

**_"Our family it's very special.-"_**

-Could you cut that crap of talking in Greek?.- Jace yelled.- what were you saying?.- he asked

-Oh.. you don't want to know what they were saying.- Derek laughed

-Jace why are you making such scandal?.- Clary asked him

-Because i'm sick of all the lies, the secrets and not knowing what's going on.-

-I knew it was a bad idea work with you, you can't handle it!.- The blonde snapped

-What did you just said asshole?.- Jace said getting more angry by the minute.

-What did you just call me?.- the blonde said and for a moment he saw a sparkle in her eyes it looked almost like a lightning

-What you heard!.- Jace said.-

-Jace don't...- Magnus said getting up from his seat

-I'm going to fray him.- the blonde growled

-Don't Jason..- Alex said, it was almost a battle of wills with the Shadowhunters in one side, the Demigods in the other and Alex and Derek in the middle of the two groups.- come'on guys calm down.- Jace felt Alec by his side and laughed

-You are going to fry me? i would like to see that?.-

-OH COME ON JACE!.- Alex growled him.- WOULD YOU STOP BEING SO STUPID!.-

-No, the stupidity makes my life more exiting.- he said smiling

-For the record you asked for it.- the blonde said moving towards him

-Oh SHIT.- Alex said, Jace pulled out a seraph blade but he never was able to use it because Alex got between them and he saw how she got what it looked like an electric shock and the she collapsed on her knees, everybody went silent, Percy ran towards her and he held her as the blonde guy moved backwards with the eyes wild open

-Damn it Jason!.- Alex growled in the ground.- control your damn volts! you idiot, what did u want to kill the kid for real?.- no one was breathing, no one was moving, they all were looking at Alex

-Come'on Jason with that charge you could have kill him.- Percy said

-Why did you do that Al!.- Jason said kneeling next to Alex and Percy.

-Because you two are a pair of assholes! thank goodness i did it!.-

-I.. i'm so sorry the charge went more powerful than i expected.-

-It doesn't matter anymore.- she said getting up with the help of her brother.- I'm okay.- Derek and the other Demigods surrounded her and the she looked at Jace with a contempt in her eyes that made him feel like the worst person in the planet.- do you believe us now?.-

-I...- Jace couldn't find the words to apologize.- i do.-

-Good, because the next time i wont get in the middle of the charge so cut it off with the fights! if you want to fight with a Demigod that much then fight with me!.-

-I'm sorry.- Jace said.

-Keep your apologies i don't want them, from now on we have to work together so everybody behave! understood?.- all of them nodded the Shadowhunters and the Demigods.

-Soooo.- Jace said with awkwardness.- your father? that old guy that was here it's a God?.-

-Umm Jace sweetie don't talk like that... that old guy like you called it could fry you with just look at you!.- Magnus said

-You know about all these?.- Alec said surprised

-I had my suspects and the green eyes boy confirmed me when he threatened me besides have you looked at these girl eyes?.- he said pointing Alex.- That green it's not natural.-

-You should hear the man unless you want your nose broke again.- Percy told Jace

-Oh please call me Magnus.- he said to Percy.

-It's just.. it's hard to believe.- Jace said

-And all of you are sons from the same God?.- Isabelle asked changing the subject

-IZZY!.- Alec said

-GODS NO!.- all the kids said at the same time.-

-No.- Alex said again.- guys introduce yourself.. with full name.-

-This is a bad idea.- the blonde said again

-Jason!.- Alex said.- you first.-

-Ugghh.- the blonde started.- I'm Jason Grace, Hera's champion, Hero of the Olympus, Praetor of the 10th Roman Legion, son of Jupiter, God of the Lighting, the Sky and king of the Olympus...

-I'm Nico Di Angelo.- the other guy that was with them said.- king of the ghost, savior of the Olympus, and son of Hades God of the underworld.

-And me.- the blonde girl said.- I'm Annabeth Chase, Savior, Architect and Hero of the Olympus, Daughter of Athena Goddess of wisdom and battle strategies.

-woow.- Isabelle said.- A lot of power together.-

-And you.- Jace said to Percy and Alex.- Who's your father?.-

-Are you kidding me Jace.- Magnus said.- a man dressed as a fisherman come'on i thought you were smart.-

-Are you sure about this.- Percy asked his sister.

-Yes Percy.-

-Well you already know me.- he said.- My full name is Pereus Jackson, i'm Praetor of the 10th Roman Legion, killer of the Minotaur, Savior and Hero of the Olympus.-

-Our Father.- Alex continued.- is Poseidon, God of the Sea, Stormaker, earthshaker, and father of the Horses.- Jace was totally surprised he would never have thought that the man that he saw was a God much less one of the more powerful ones, he looked at the others and saw that they were as surprised as he was.

-But.. Clary said breaking the silent.- that mean that you're not human.-

-True, technically i'm not human the Demigods and the Shadowhunters are part one thing and part human in my case there's no part human.- Alex explained

-So you're part God, part Angel.. amazing!.- Alec said.

-My father told me that something or someone is trying to destroy both of our worlds and that to stop it we have to work together.-

-I don't like the idea but, if we talk to Chiron and he give us his opinion about all of this we'll do it.- Percy said

-Are you going back to camp?.- Derek asked

-Yes.- Percy said.- Alex you better go talk with Rachel.-

-I'll go tomorrow.- she answer him

-Wait a minute.- Maryse said.- all of this has to be told to the clave they will decide what are we going to do.-

-Mrs Maryse.- Alex said.- i understand that you have to report to the clave but they can interfere.-

-That's not your decision to make.-

-No, it was the decision that a God make.- when she heard that, Maryse sit again in her sit on the desk

-The Clave will be informed.- She said at last

-And now what do we have to do?.- Matt asked for all of them

-For now you wait.- Annabeth told them.- we will go back to the camp and when we talk to Chiron we will send you a message Alex we'll go from there.-

-You can stay here for the night.- Isabelle said

-No we can't, that would be a very bad idea kid.- Annabeth told her

-Why.- Isabelle asked.- i don't see what's the problem with that?.-

-Honestly Isabelle.- Alex said with impatience.- there are five Demigods in the same unprotected room, 4 of us are children of the big three, the amount of energy we emit is too big we are a monster magnet right now, besides i'm tired, i haven't rest in all day, my wounds are probably open because of the charge i got so NO! i don't have the energy or the patience to avoid that Percy, Jason and Jace kill each other while they sleep!.-

-Oh.- Isabelle said blushing.- I'm sorry.-

-It's okay, now we should go.- Jason said

-Jason's right Alex.- Percy said.- wait for our message tomorrow.- he kissed her on the forehead and then he said to Derek.- You! don't let her go out tonight, and don't let her do anything stupid.-

-Oh.. like you haven't done any stupid things.- Alex said to her brother

-Yeah.. i've done stupid thing and every time i did one stupid thing everything goes to hell so please don't do something stupid.-

-Okay.. go get out of here now.- she smiled him.

-I'll walk you to the door.- Derek said.-

-I hope.- Percy said before he leave.- for the good of our worlds that we can truly work together.- and then he left letting the words hang between them.

Jace started thinking and he said to himself "I hope so too"...

* * *

**What did you guys think of the chapter so far? Please leave me a review with your thoughts Also i DO NOT speak Greek God i can barely speak English so i had to use a translator which means that i don't know if what i write here is right.. Anyway... Remember English is NOT my first language so, sorry for the mistakes also * I do NOT own all of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan*, REMEMBER CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY MEET THE FALLEN a crossover between Fallen and Mortal Instruments don't miss it.**


	12. Chapter 12: Alexandria Part 1

Alex remembered, when she was little and her mother talked to her about the where beyond her imagination.

-Someday.- her mother had told her.- someday you're going to do great things Lexie.- in that moment she didn't understood what she meant, but now she knew, her mother always knew the truth about her and despite that she loved her.

-But.- Alex thought to herself.- what if i don't want to do great things? what if i just want to be normal?.- she didn't knew if she was saying that to calm herself or if she was expecting an actual answer to her questions from the universe, the Angels or the Gods.- Maybe i'll just do everything wrong.- she thought with sadness then she remembered what her father had told her the day before... "I hope you make me feel more proud of you" but how do you make a God feel proud? that was the question that was bouncing her head since yesterday and since the half an hour she had been on the pool. She opened her eyes and she looked up, she saw a shadow on the edge of the pool so she swan to the surface to see who was it.

-Well, did the pretty boy came here to take my offer and fight with me?, because it really looks like you want to fight with a Demigod.- It was Jace, Alec, Matt, Isabelle and Clary looking at her like she was a dead man talking.- What is wrong with you? why are you looking at me like that?.- she asked them

-You...- Alec started saying before he was interrupted by Jace.- We have been here for like 30 minutes and 15 minutes ago we notice you were in the pool you should have drown.-

-You should have drown.- she recited making fun of them.- don't take this the wrong way but you guys are pretty slow.. didn't you learn anything yesterday?.-

-What do you mean?.- Alec asked her

-Lets see, lets add 1+1.- she said still making fun.- who's my father?.-

-Poseidon.- Isabelle said.- or at least that's what you told me yesterday.-

-Aja.. and Poseidon is the god of?.-

-The sea.- Jace said.- But what's that has to do with anything?.- Alex just stare him for a moment and the he said.- Ohhhhh.-

-Yeah ohh.- she said laughing.- the water doesn't harm me, i can't drown, i got wet only if i want to and also thanks to my father i can control the streams.-

-That's why you don't have marks.- Clary said

-Exactly i don't need them or at least most of them, the water heals me, gives me energy.-

-But that's impossible.- Alec said surprised

-Seriously kid?.- Alex said with impatience.- didn't you learn from yesterday?

-It's very impressive.- Matt said, she looked at him, they hadn't spoken since yesterday in the morning and she could't stop wonder what her think of her.-

-No it's not,.- she said leaving the pool.- My brother also can do this things it's just a responsibility.-

-A responsibility why?.- Jace asked with curiosity or that's what she thought

-When you're a kid from the big three.- she explain them while walking to her things.- You are dangerous, too powerful in reference of the other Demigods, the Gods want to take you out of the picture but of course they can't do it because the may offend your father, so you live between the Hate of the Gods and the fear of the other Demigods that your powers go out of control, in my case being part Angel just make's the situation worst, more powerful than even a kid from the big three, a danger to the western civilization.. what do i know that was what the Gods said, luckily for me the other Demigods don't know what i am, only the ones that were here yesterday and a few others and of course my master, if the knew they would look at me like a freak which technically i am.- she looked at them again and saw they were looking at her with sorrow.

-Don't look at me like that.- she said smiling, then her cousin enter the room.

-I knew i would find you here..- he smiled her.- how are you feeling?.-

-Good, like something was left from my shoulders.- she said

-Good.- he said kissing her on the forehead like when they were little

-So.- she said to the others.- Jace are you ready?

-Ready for what?.- he said with confusion

-To fight with me.- she said grabbing her sword from her bag.-

-I don't want to fight with you.- he said laughing

-Too bad because you are going to come'on.- the others couldn't believe what she was saying and her cousin was just laughing

-okay.- Jace said the he look at her hand.- No bow and Arrows eh?.-

-You want to fight with a Demigod so i'm going to fight like a Demigod, besides if i want you to stand a chance against me i wont use my bow and my arrows.- Jace laughed, they walked to the center of the room, then she put out her silver necklace with her family ring for him to see it.- If you cut this from my neck, you win.- he took a seraph blade and the he attacked her she stop it with her sword.-

* * *

Jace thought that it was going to bee to easy to defeat Alex if she wasn't going to use her bow but when he attacked her and she stop it he was left surprise

-Rule number 1.- she said.- Never be the first one to attack.- she moved and then they started fighting again, a few minutes later he make a move that made her drop her sword. He looked at her and she had her eyes open like if she was't expecting that to happen he left his guard down and said

-we don't Have to keep doing this you know.- she smiled, moved her hands and suddenly out of nowhere a big stream of water from the pool hit him leaving him on the floor.-

-Rule number 2.- she said walking towards him.- never trust a pretty face, never think that a girl can't lie in a battle in fact always have in your mind; if you're our enemy as a Demigod we will crush without even flinch, and rule number 3, always remember a Demigod can't have a power that you don't know.- she help him got up from the floor.

Since the moment he found out what she truly was he had been thinking that he had to protect this girl for some reason he didn't knew, she was powerful a lot more than he ever imagine and now he can see that in her eyes, The power of the sea and the power of the Angels all inside her in a lethal way, then they heard in the distance someone calling her.-

-Alex.- she looked around and said.- Percy! what's up.-

-Hey sis.- he smiled it was a picture like the one the saw yesterday.- we talked to Chiron and he wants to meet them.-

-Okay send Eored and the others.-

-You'll have to talk to Rachel.- Percy said

-Ugghh.- she shuddered.- if i have too see you tonight!.- and then the picture disappeared

-What was that?.- Clary asked.

-An iris message.- Alex said

-And? what happened?.- Isabelle asked

-I have to talk to Rachel, so i'm going to the camp.-

-And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?.- Alec asked

-Oh don't worry you're coming too, Chiron wants to meet you so get ready folks, we are going to my second home we are going to Hala Blood camp!.-

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please leave a review about what do you guys think of the chapter and the Fanfic, Remember English is NOT my first language so, sorry for the mistakes also * I do NOT own all of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan* REMEMBER CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY MEET THE FALLEN a crossover between Fallen and Mortal Instruments don't miss it.**


	13. Chapter 13: Under Attack

-Are u sure we can go there?.- Derek asked.- the protections could kill us if something goes wrong.-

-Uhh that doesn't sound good.- Alec said

-Don't worry everything it's arranged, go get ready we probably don't get back to the institute.-

-And how are we suppose to get there?.- Isabelle asked

-We could use the motorcycles and fly there.- Jace said

-I can't fly at least not in those things.- Alex said

-I could make a portal.- Clary said

-No, try to cross the protections by force using a portal will definitely kill you.- Alex explained

-Why you can't fly?.- Matt asked her, she answer without looking at him

-Are kidding me?, I'm Poseidon's daughter, the sky is Zeus territory he would pulverize me in a second, no i don't want to push my luck.-

-There are to many things going around with you.- Alec said

-Yeah well you'll get use to it, go get ready, my brother arrange the way to get there.- when the others were leaving Alex tried to stop Matt to talk to him but he didn't even looked at her "What was i thinking? of course he's upset" she said to herself and in the end she went to her room like the others..

* * *

Half an hour later, after they talked with Maryse they all met on the stairs of the institute's door

-I don't see how we'll get there.- Jace said, Alex smiled him.. it was the first time she smiled directly at him.

-Have a little faith.- she said, she place herself at the foot of the stairs and she whistled, the whistle came out so loud that Jace had to cover his ears and that probably was heard 3 blocks away making all the cabs to stop

-what the hell are you doing!.- Jace said with his hands on his ears, but the he saw 7 winged figures arriving to where she was

-Pegasus.- Clary said.- They're beautiful!.-

-Of course... Pegasus.- Jace said with sarcasm, the winged horses landed and Alex walked towards the Big and white one that was in the center.

-Hi Eored.- she said to the Pegasus stroking his hair.- Hi Blackjack.- she said to the Black Pegasus that was at her side.- Did Percy told you what you have to do?.- The Pegasus whinnied as if they understood what she was saying, she waited for a moment and then laughing she said.- Don't worry they're friends, they won't hurt you.-

-You can talked to the animals?.- Clary asked

-No, just horses, Pegasus, Zebras those kind of animals, Derek you use Blackjack he already knows you, the rest of you take a Pegasus come'on.-

-Not that you can't fly?.- Jace asked her

-Pegasus are something like an in between point, Eored we have to stop before the barrier of the camp.- The Pegasus whinnied again and when Alex make sure everyone were in their place she mounted her Pegasus with grace and said.- lets go guys take us to camp.- Jace looked at Alex and he thought how different she looked from the day he met her, she looked happy now, relaxed, she looked back and surprise him looking at her but she didn't say anything she just smiled and in that moment Jace thought "I don't know why but i have to protect this girl" he looked at her again and saw she had the eyes wide open.-

-What's wrong?.- he asked her

-We're being followed- she said, Jace look back and saw she was right a winged figures red and black were following them

-Demons or Monsters?.- Matt asked, for everyone already had notice what they had on back

-Demons.- Alex said.- Everybody take the reins.- she yelled so they could heard her in the wind.- Eored, Blackjack, a detour go through the river.- the other Pegasus follow the White and the Black Pegasus to the east river.- Everyone get ready!.- Jace took a knife from his belt but then he notice they had a big problem.

-If we attack we will fall, we don't know how to fight on a Pegasus.- he yelled to Alex

-Easy.- she said to the Pegasus.- Use the knifes only if the Demons get too close, once we're in the river i'll take over.- she said, they we're getting to the river when a pair of Demons reach them, they tried to get close to Alex but Matt and Derek attack them, Alec, Isabelle, Clary and Jace also attack trying really hard not to fall from their Pegasus.

-Everyone in front of me.- Alex yelled to the Pegasus once they were in the river, the animals obey ignoring their riders.- Blackjack you lead, up in circle!.- The Black Pegasus obey and the others follow Making Jace curse under his breath "Why is it that this beast's obey her and not us!" he thought.

-Derek!.- He yelled, the boy on the black Pegasus look at him and Jace was able to see the concern in his eyes.- Are we just going to let her put us aside?, aren't we going to do something?.- Jace saw Matt fighting with his Pegasus and Derek yelled.

-Stop, Matt stop! you're going to hurt the animal!.-

-This id ridiculous, why they don't obey us?.- Matt yelled

-The Pegasus only obey Alex! what she orders they do it without even flinch so stop trying to make them obey you because you only will hurt them.- Derek told them, Jace look at his brothers and Clary they where also fighting with their Pegasus..

-So what to we do? just let her get killed?.- Clary said, they where now a few meters above Alex

-For now we pray to her father and we trust her.. we are in their territory we just have to wait.- Derek said with concern in his voice; they look down to where Alex was and they saw how the Demons had stopped chancing them to focus in her, she was descending faster and faster by the minute but suddenly she was intercepted by a demon, she fell from the Pegasus with the Demon clutching at her, then they saw a flash of blue light and the Demon disappeared, Jace saw she had a Seraph Blade in her hand she whistled and in a second she was on the white Pegasus back again. Jace by the corner of his eyes saw how Matt and Derek took a deep breath, Jace look down again and saw Alex standing on the back of her Pegasus.

-That girls is definitely crazy.- Alec said

-I'm not worried about her doing that.- Derek said thoughtful.- she won't fall.- They saw how Alex kept descending and when she touched the water surface she started to fly in circles almost, almost like...

-Almost like she were talking to the water.- Clary said completing Jace's line of thoughts, he saw the Demons were getting closer by the minute and said.

-If she's going to do something, she better do it now!.- and almost like it was waiting for his words the river star agitating, big waves formed and crashed into the harbor while kept flying around the river like talking to the water. After a while she started ascending and Jace saw how hurricanes and swirls formed through all the river, she get to them but instead of talk to them she talk to the Pegasus.

-Lets go to the camp.- she said with urgency.- the Pegasus moved in an abrupt way and flied behind Alex quickly, Derek got close to her and said.

-Alex your arm!.- Jace saw what Derek was talking about and saw Alex had a big cut on her right arm

-Don't worry about it now, we have to get to the camp.- she said.- what i did wont last much longer.- and she was right, when they reach a forest Jace saw the Demons again, they drifted to a hill and Jace was able to see cabins in the distance

-Alex the barrier!.- Derek yelled

-Oh shit.- he heard she said.- ahh I Alexandria Blackwell daughter of Poseidon authorize Derek Blackwell, Matt Carstairs, Clarissa Morgenstern, Alexander Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Herondale enter the Half Blood Camp!.- a thunder echoed through the hill and Jace felt like he was getting through a big energy field

-We have to warned the campers the Demons are still following us.- they landed in the center of a dining hall and a bunch of kids ran towards them lead's by Percy and Annabeth.

-What happened you're should been here an hour ago.- Percy said.

-We were attacked on our way here.- Alex said lowering the Pegasus, the others did the same and Jace felt everyone's look on him and his friend but he focused in Alex.

-Alex your arm.- Annabeth said

-Don't worry about it, we have to get ready the Demons are still coming and now that we landed i don't think the're alone.- Alex said

-Inform Chiron.- Annabeth said to a kid that was next to her

-Everybody get ready for Battle!.- Percy Yelled

-Clary you go with the Apolo kids and gravel runes on the arrows, Isabelle you help her.- Alex said, Jace was impressed by her and the other kids all of them getting ready for a battle like it was a war

-Runes? what are runes?.- a boy asked Alex

-Not now David, let them do what i say.- The boy nodded and took Clary and Isabelle with him.

-Clarisse you and your bother take the woods and the barrier line.- Annabeth said

-What's going on Jackson!.- the girl growled

-Not now Clarisse.- Percy Snapped.- Alex go to the cabin and cure your arm for the love of Gods.- She did as he said and went to the cabin, 15 minutes later, they all where in place, Jace and the other hunters where with Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Jason and with a girl that presented herself as Piper Mclean at the camps gates, Alex had came back from her cabin with her arms like nothing happened, Jace watched her.. she was very quiet but after a moment she got close to Derek he said something to her in the ear she nodded and then Jace heard her say with her hand on her cousins neck:

-It's Do or Die.- he kissed her in the forehead and she did it on his cheek, the she stand next to Percy with Derek by her side took the ring out of her finger and throw it in the air, the ring became a Bow and a Carcaj like he had seen before and he thought "Man i'll never get tired of seeing that" but he was more surprise when he saw Percy taking a pen from his pocket and after a click the Pen became a sword that was glowing like the bow and the arrows that Alex had, then Nico pulled out a sword a really Black and scary sword Jace thought and in at last Jason pulled out a coin from his pocket a golden coin that he throw in the air like Alex did with her ring, The coin became a golden spear and Jace heard someone said by his side

-Woow amazing!, where do i get a weapon like those!.- Matt said

-It were gifts from our fathers.- Jason said, the they hear a horn in the distance, Alex turned around to watch the gates and she said:

-They're here.- Jace look at the gates too and saw the largest amount of demons and forsaken he had ever seen..

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please leave a review about what do you guys think of the chapter and the Fanfic, Next chapter you'll learn why the Demons want Alex so bad so Don't miss it! Remember English is NOT my first language so, sorry for the mistakes also * I do NOT own all of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan* REMEMBER CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY MEET THE FALLEN a crossover between Fallen and Mortal Instruments don't miss it.**


	14. Chapter 14: D is for D-E-M-O-N-S

-That's a lot of Demons.- Isabelle said Jace look around, to the Other Demigods, to the Apolo kids on the trees waiting for Alex's signal, the Ares kids on the woods and the barrier the sons of Athena giving orders, and another bunch of Demigods just waiting for the battle..

-Selaphiel.- Jace called his seraph blade

-Aramiel, Nakir, Abliel.- he heard Clary, Alec and Matt Calling

-So how do we do this.- He asked the others

-The barrier it's about to give in, when that happen well we attack.- Annabeth said

-I brought them here, this is my fault.- Alex said, Jace watch her and saw she had her bow caught so hard that her knuckles were white..

-This is not your fault.. whatever they want from you we wont let them have it.- Her brother said

-Guys!.-Piper said.- It's happening.- suddenly and electric crack was heard and the barrier of the camp disappeared.

-Jason.- Alex said looking at the blonde Demigod.- Do your thing.- Jason raised his spear into the sky and a lightning came to it, then he point the spear towards the Demons and the lightning flew towards them.

-That was very cool but, only the 5% of the Demons are gone.- Jace said.- they still have the upper hand.-

-I guess we'll do it the old way.- Percy said

-Archers On My Mark!.- Alex yelled.- Prep your bows.- She took two arrows from her carcaj and the she told Annabeth.- when we release the Arrows you have to attack.- Annabeth nodded.- Set!.- she yelled again.- FIRE!.- hundreds of Arrows flew from the trees, Percy and Jason attack and all the others Demigods followed them, Jace had never been in a battle with so many Demons together and the adrenalin make him fight like never before, he cut heads, arms, legs and tentacles, he pierced chests and throats he saw Alec always next to him, he saw Clary fighting along side Isabelle and then he saw Alex with Derek, shooting Arrows to everything that moved never failing not even one shoot, it was weird watch Alex and Derek fight together Jace thought, Alec and him fight side by side but their fighting stiles were different, Alex and Derek looked like one, Just one person fighting in a Demon sea, he saw Matt, Percy, Jason and Annabeth near by Alex helping Derek to protect her, the battle was decreasing more and although he recognized that the most of the Demons were eliminated by the sons of Ares, Jace felt like he had fought with hundreds of them all by himself, he had just rip off another demon head when he heard a scream. He looked for Clary around to make sure she was the one that screamed and he saw he with Isabelle, then he looked for Alex and for his surprise the Demons were taking her, he ran towards her.

-Derek!.- she yelled.- Derek!.- Jace saw Derek was surrounded same Percy, Matt and Jason.

-Alex!.- he Heard Derek yelled.- Damn it!.- Jace ran and ran and he was about to reach Alex when a demon got in his way, he didn't entertained much and he went through his chest in one punch when the Demon disappeared Jace realize that it was too late Alex was already gone.

* * *

The Battle had ended and although the were tired, dirty and beaten Matt, Derek and Percy had went to the woods to look for Alex but the came back an hour later empty handed, everybody was busy curing wounds and taking care of the people that got the worst from the battle.. Jace felt someone getting close to him and his friends

-Derek Blackwell.- a voice said.- welcome again to the camp.- Jace turned around and saw who was talking it was an old man with long gray hair and a Greek armor and.. "horse feet" Jace said in his head.

-You're a centaur.- Clary said..

-Yes my young lady.- the old man said.- I'm Chiron, Director of activities of the camp.-

-Chiron I...- Derek said, Jace looked at him, he was at the edge of the desperation.-

-Don't worry kid, we will find her.- Chiron said.- It's been a long time since i worked with a Shadowhunter, it's a real shame meet you in this situation.-

-You worked with Shadowhunters before?.- Alec asked

-Of course kid, long before the Gods and The Angels decided to separate our dimensions Shadowhunters and Demigods worked together to lock away a great evil.-

-What was it? what you lock away?.- Isabelle asked but she was interrupted by Percy

-Chiron, what are we going to do.. my sister...- but he was interrupted by Clarisse

-Jackson!.- she said.- you better explain us what the hell it's going on right now or you will be sorry!.-

-Not now Clarisse.- Percy said.- they took my sister, i don't have the time or the patience to fight with you.-

-Look Jackson i'll...-

-Quiet!.- Chiron shus them.- Lets go to the big house we'll talk better there.-

* * *

The big house was a total pandemonium, everyone yelling at each other, everyone looking the best way to find Alex and at the same time doing nothing to find her and since Percy told the other cabin leaders what was really going on and who they really were the screaming just got worse.. Matt just watch them argue, lost in the moment, he hadn't talk with Alex since that day in the training room and now she was lost and whoever have her was probably hurting her, he was angry.. with himself for not talk with Alex, with her for not trust in him but above all he was angry with the people in the room for just been screaming to each other and not looking for her..

-STOP IT!.- he heard the Derek scream with so much fury, that the scream silent the hole room.- Just yelling at each other wont find my cousin.-

-The kid's right.- Chiron said.- we'll establish search teams, groups of 3 two Demigods and one Shadowhunter go, walk all the woods, we'll meet here at dawn.-

-The forest is too big we will never find her.- Clarisse said

-We wont stop until we find her! we have to find her!.- Matt told everyone that now were looking at him amazed

-Matt's right.- Percy said.- we have to find my sister i can't let anything happen to her besides...- he stopped like staring into space

-Besides what?.- Clary asked he recovered and said

-Nothing, we just have to find her okay if something bad happens to her my father will be very upset.-

-He had never care about Alex.- Derek said with a lot of anger in his voice.- what makes you think that he would be upset if something happens to her.-

-Careful Derek.- Percy said also angry.- I understand that you're angry i'm angry too but you don't have the right to say that, you don't imagine how protective is my father with my sister!.- It was a moment of tension, everyone was there just looking at how Derek and Percy were arguing.

-You don't Understand! if he cared about her he would never had let her come to this place!.- Derek yelled Percy, they were about to hit each other but then Matt heard himself screaming

-ENOUGH.- again everyone look at him.- Stop fighting we wont find her that way, you know what i'll just look in the woods myself for her if i had to.- he started walking to the door but he stopped when a golden light that almost left them blind appeared and a voice said.

-You wont find her there kid.- Matt turned around to see a beautiful Lady of black hair and stormy gray eyes

-Mom!.- he heard Annabeth said

-Mom?.- Jace said confuse.- oh right sorry.-

-Lady Athena.- Chiron said putting his head down.- what do we owe your presence.- the other Demigods that had kneel stud up

-I came here to share a little bit of wisdom.- the Goddess said.- You can't keep arguing.- she said looking at Derek and Percy.- the answe to who's right will never come the important thing to do here it's to get your sister Back.- she told Percy

-I thought you didn't like my sister.- Percy said

-You're right, some of the other gods don't like that there's a Mortal so powerful between you, but i think her been born was in fact something beneficial for us and although most of the time i'm not okay with the things that Poseidon does this time i am, i think we should let her live.-

-So you'll help us?.- Annabeth asked her mother

-Alexandria is in a boat on the East river, the Demons that capture her are taking her to the one of that's behind all this.- Athena said while she showed them a picture of Alex fighting in a boat with some Demons.-

-Lexie..- Matt heard Derek said under his breath, Alex had a paddle in her hands and Matt wondered why she wasn't using her ring, he saw her attack and fight with the paddle in her hands and he knew, she didn't want to risk herself, she didn't want them to take the ring, she fight a lot! but it wasn't Enough there was to many demons for her alone, a Demon hit her and the the picture disappeared.-

-But if she's on the river why doesn't she use her powers.- Isabelle asked

-Controlling the water it's easy for us but, she had been fighting all day, she must be tired and without energy.- Percy said with concern

-You must hurry.- Athena said to Percy and Annabeth ignoring the others.- Your father it's delaying the boat all he can but you know we can't interfere.- and then she disappeared.

* * *

-What do you want with me!.- Alex scream

-We? nothing little girl.- an Eidolon Demon growled.- but our master will be very happy to have you.-

-Who's your master?.- Alex growled

-Enough be quiet!.- the Demon said gagging her, she tried to scream and fight, but she couldn't do it the demons had tied up her hands and her feet, she heard the Demons talking but all she could identify was the word Nix, Semyanza and Guardian she remembered reading those words in some book but she focused in trying to find one of the knifes she always hide in her boots, when she found it she cut the rope from her feet and when she was about to jump to the water someone hit her in the head leaving her unconscious.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please leave a review about what do you guys think of the chapter and the Fanfic, Next chapter you'll learn more about the evil from this story Remember English is NOT my first language so, sorry for the mistakes also * I do NOT own all of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan* REMEMBER CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY MEET THE FALLEN a crossover between Fallen and Mortal Instruments don't miss it.**


	15. Chapter 15: Dreams and C-H-A-O-S

_**"Come, come to us" Alex heard someone saying in her head "you have to set us free" **_

_**"Who are you" she asked, she couldn't see with so many light in her head "I have to set you free from what?"**_

_**"We are trapped in a cage you have to set us free" a women talked this time**_

_**"How could i do it if i don't know who you are or were you are!" Alex yelled the light got brighter but she was able to see a pair of wings "Are you Angels" she asked**_

_**"We are the light and Day from both worlds, you have to set us free!" three voices talked at the same time,there was an explosion of light and the scene changed..**_

_**She was in a cave this time, the cave looked like a living room illuminated by a few candles.**_

_**-The Girl escaped.- a voice said then she heard something breaking**_

_**-How could she escaped? can you do something right?.- another voice growled.. "I escaped?" Alex asked to herself "but how did i do that?" then she heard the first voice talking again**_

_**-Do i have to remind you that you have the Angel thanks to me?.- it said.- Her brother and the other Shadowhunters rescued her.-**_

_**-Damn Poseidon.- The other voice said.- he had to stick his damn seaweeds in this.-**_

_**-Easy brother.- a female voice said.- we'll wait for her to come to us.- "Go to you and why would i do that" Alex laughed in her head.**_

_**-There's only 4 days till the full moon Nix!.- The first voice said**_

_**-We will have everything ready, she will come.- the women said**_

_**-You better be right because this is the only chance we have to do this the easy way!.- the second voice growled the Dream Change again**_

_**-I'm worried about my daughter.- she heard her father saying "Dad? but since when i have the Gods station in my head?" Alex told herself**_

_**-Come'on man she'll be fine.- someone said, when Alex focused better in the image she saw it was Apolo talking.- She's you're daughter and my and my sister protegee nothing will happen to her.-**_

_**-If we could just talk to the Angels.- her father said frustrated **_

_**-It's forbidden and you know that.- Athena said "Athena?" Alex said "working with my father? what is this a joke?" .-we have broken many rules helping them like we been doing.- **_

_**-My brother is mulish, i still don't believe he agreed to the Shadowhunters working with our kids.-**_

_**-He know that's the only way there is to win this battle.- Athena said**_

_**-Well now the only thing left it's that my dear oracle gives them the last piece of the puzzle to have a starting point.-**_

_**-When their journey **_**_begins yo have to bring her here.- Athena said_**

**_-Let's hope everything works alright for them.- her father said, She woke_**** up...**

* * *

-Good morning sunshine.- she heard a voice calling her, "Gods my head hurts so much, everything hurts me why everything hurts me?" she asked herself, she didn't remember what had happened and for what she could see and hear it was morning or afternoon, her head was fuzzy and every muscle in her body hurt like hell but she focused her vision as she could and saw that the voice came from Matt

-Matty she smiled a still a little bit sleep

-You keep calling me that.- he smiled giving her a cup

-When did i call you that before?.- she asked him taking the cup.- what's this?

-I don't know your brother told me to give it to you when you wake up and well since yesterday you call me that and i kinda like it.- she felt herself blushing and avoiding his eyes she drank from the cup.- where is everybody?.-

-Probably arguing in the big house that's all they do since we brought you yesterday around midnight, except for Derek he spend all the night here on your side when i came i told him to go get some rest.-

-He's always taking care of me.- she said feeling guilty that her cousin was always having a bad time because of her, Matt knowing what she was thinking lift up his hand and remove some hair locks she had in her forehead

-Don't worry.- he said with a soft voice.- he's fine but.. you, how are you feeling Lexie?.-

-Lexie?.- she asked surprised, no one call her that way since her mother die, no one knew that name except her family, Matt blush and look down

-I heard your cousin call you that and i liked it i hope you don't mind if i call you that way too.- she though about it, coming from another person that wasn't Derek, her uncle Nick or Percy it did mind her a lot but, for some reason in Matt's lips and voice it heard right..

-No, i don't mind at all.- she replied after a while.- Matty I... well i...- she wanted to say she was sorry, that she didn't want him to be mad at her, that she like him but how could you like someone you barely met? but she couldn't say anything, he was kissing her hard... his arms surrounded her y he pull her closer to him, Alex could feel her heart about to came out of her chest, she kiss him back grabbing him from the neck, they kissed for hours or at least that was what she felt but in the end she let her go, he put his forehead in her forehead and holding her by the neck said.

-Please don't you ever leave again.- she smiled

-I didn't leave.. they took me away... how did you find me btw?.- she asked him, she saw he tensed a little but he took her hand and he told her

-When the battle ended, Derek, Percy and I looked for you in the forest but we couldn't find you so we went back to camp, the other Demigods wanted to know what was going on so Chiron took us to the big house with the cabins leaders when Percy explained all the truth about who we are and what we are everyone started to just yell at each other even Derek and Percy were about to punch each other, i yelled too but when i was about to go after you on my own Athena showed up and told us where yo were she even showed us we saw you fight on the boat when she left we decided that only the Hunters would go for you and Percy and Annabeth join us, we find you unconscious and after Clary and Percy destroyed the boat we brought you here.. you'd been sleeping since then.-

-Athena.- Alex whispered, a bunch of images got to her head, dreams but she couldn't remember all of the Dreams only pieces got to her, she felt dizzy and she fainted, Matt held her.

-Hey.- he said worried.- are you okay?.-

-Dreams.- she murmured trying to stand up.- I had dreams.. i can't believe Derek and Percy fought, i'll kick their ass later.- she said grabbing her jacket and putting her boots...

-Where do you think you're going?.- Matt said

-To the big house of course.-

-But you have to rest.-

-I'm fine Matty i'm just a little bit confuse that's all.-

-I can't believe this.- he gave her a soft kiss.- Fine i'll go with you.-

A few minutes later they where at the big house's porch and Alex heard all the yelling that came from inside

-Wow.. you were right.- she told Matt

-I told you.. they just yell at each other.- Alex got angry "How dare they to just yell at each other while hell is going down" she said to herself, She stepped forward and opened the door, the room went silent immediately, Percy got up from his chair and went to were she was..

-But.. what are you doing here... you should be sleeping.- she slapped him in the head

-You're an asshole!.- she told him and by the corner of her eye she saw Matt and the other trying and failing to hide their smiles

-What was that for!.- her brother told her

-I told you.. for been an asshole! why in hell did you fought with Derek? fight with whoever you want but not Derek!.- he was about to speak when she shut him up.- shus! i don't want to know.- the she looked at the others and yelled.- And you! what is wrong with you? why are you just yelling? the world is ending and this is what you do?.-

-Alex.- Jason begun

-NO!.- she yelled again and everyone looked at her surprised.- quiet i'm talking, you better fix your god damn problems for good because if you don't, I'll take care myself of shoot and arrow to your feet's and nail them to the floor all morning so you fix them in the hard way.- she saw her brother peeped from the window and the looked at her alarmed

-Alex.- he said in a very soft voice

-What.- she snapped

-You need to calm down Alex.. you're provoking a little tsunami on the lake so please sister calm down okay?.- when the others heard that they looked at her even more surprised, Alex sat down, close her eyes and looked peace she count until 20 and she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder, she open her eyes and saw all of them were still looking at her she rubbed her forehead

-Stop staring at me.- she said.- you're giving me a headache, i guess you already know that i'm also a shadowhunter?.- she asked

-Yes we know now.- Connor said

-And?.- she said

-And why didn't you tell us before?.- Clarisse said.- I don't trust them.- she said pointing the other hunters.- but we trust you.-

-Honestly Clarisse have you met you? if i had told you what would you had done?.-

-I.. i would probably called you a weirdo or a freak.. who knows...- she said looking down

-Aha.. exactly my point.- Alex said

-But Alex..- Travis said.- we're not all like her.-

-I know and i'm sorry that i didn't told you before but i couldn't take that chance.- Then she heard Jace saying

-That's why we have been yelling at each other all night.. because they don't trust us but I will take a chance and say that you didn't came here to just yell at us or did you?.- she remembered why she went there and she looked for Chiron with her eyes, she saw him in one corner of the room in his wheelchair laughing

-No, that's not why i came here.- she said looking at Chiron.- Dreams..- and only that word was enough for Chiron he stopped laughing and frown..

-What did you dream?.- the old man asked her, she told him what she could remember about the dreams but she kept the dream of the Lights to herself.. that dream was the one she could remember all of it so she wasn't sure of telling it just yet..

-My mom and your Dad working together.. the twists and turns of life...- Annabeth said

-And what about Apolo is that Normal?.- Clary asked

-Yes..- David from the Apolo cabin replied.- Dad love's her i mean have you see her shooting an arrow?.-

-Guys, guys.. you're getting away from the problem.- Alex said blushing for David's comment

-We have to find out who were the three people from your first Dream Alex.- Chiron told her

-Well i kinda know that already.- she said

-How?.- Alec and Jace asked at the same time

-When i was on the boat i heard the Demons talking about Nix and Semyazza so i guess they were two of the people in my dream.. i remember reading those names somewhere but my head it's a little fuzzy so i can't remember where.-

-Well.- Annabeth said.- Nix is a Goddess.. a Primordial Goddess and a very powerful one actually, she's the Goddess of the night but that other name i don't recognize it.-

-I do.- Jace said.- Semyazza is the Guardian and the chief of the Fallen Angels, it's said that he's hanging between hell and heaven, and that he was vanish from heaven because of his thirst for revenge and war.-

-So we have a Goddess and a Fallen Angel working together but what about the other person?.- Isabelle said

-I'll guess we'll know later.- Chiron said.- Alex it's time.-

-I have to talk with Rachel and find out the way.- she said

-Assuming that you come back and come back sane after you talk to the oracle we'll talk about the search.-

* * *

-Rachel!.- Alex called in the Cave/Home.. after she yelled to her friends she had felt better, like if yelling at them had been cathartic to eliminate all the frustration she had inside her.. then Chiron told her she had to talk with Rachel so there she was "Looking for an oracle in a cave that looks like a home.. you did rock this one eh Apolo?" she said under her breath

-Hey Alex.- she heard someone calling her behind her

-Rachel.- she said.- hey i'm in a hurry so how does this work? the prophecy thing? do i just say hey give me a prophecy or what?.- But she never replied her.. or at least the Rachel she knew didn't, when she talked again she did it with that creepy voice she used in prophecies...

_In the City of the Laws_

_Where the house of the sun is found_

_You'll find together the Darkness and The Night_

_The Dimension's Door will be Opened _

_For the Void be able to Came Out_

_The Heroes of the Olympus and The Angels Together must work like they did Before_

_To find the Lights and Defeat the Void_

_But be Careful Daughter of the Angels and The Gods_

_For the Pain, the Doom and an Alliance with the Fallen Angels Guardian for you is waiting_

_ To Destroy the bridge your Races Join and that way Achieve the Overcome of the Void_

_Succeed and The Eternal Glory will be Yours _

_Fail and The Primordial's Old One will Raise Up._

And then she collapsed on the floor, like an air balloon just busted or a rope freshly cut, Alex ran towards her friend..

-Rachel.- she called.- Rachel are you alright?

-Yes.. i'm sorry.. it's just i don't know something was odd in that prophecy, like if someone was trying that the words don't leave my mouth.- Rachel said rubbing her temples

"Something weird indeed" Alex thought.. when she was sure her friend was alright she got up from the floor to leave but just when she was about to Rachel called her

-Alex.- she said.- there's something else.. the voice in my head.. you know the oracle.. well it says something like, even if you succeed.. there's a lot more than just what's about to happen.-

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please leave a review about what do you guys think of the chapter and the Fanfic, Next chapter you'll learn more about the evil from this story, Sorry for the crappie Prophecy i'm not good at rhymes not in Spanish not in English so please forgive me and Remember English is NOT my first language so, sorry for the mistakes also * I do NOT own all of this characters, they are part of the worlds created by Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan* REMEMBER CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY MEET THE FALLEN a crossover between Fallen and Mortal Instruments don't miss it.**


End file.
